Another Day
by DragonMaster000
Summary: Can you imagine a life where the one you love only has a single day? This is the story of Cynder, the dragoness who helped save the world, and now she struggles to make every day count as much as it possibly can. Spin-off mini-sequel to One Day.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Well, it took it's sweet time, but as promised here is the bonus chapter of One Day, this time from Cynder's perspective and based on the votes everyone gave in their reviews on the end of One Day!**

 **Except it's not a bonus chapter anymore. Now it's a spin-off sequel. Why? Because I just can't make writing easy on myself, apparently. ^^; I had three scenes picked out from the votes on One Day, but then while writing the draft for the third scene I realized that the pacing would work much better if I spread it out into multiple scenes of their own, so one scene became a chapter instead. Then, while writing the draft for the first scene I realized that it was a pretty abrupt place to start a spin-off from, and then an idea popped into my head for an entirely new scene not even included in the reader votes that would work better. And that's how a 3-scene bonus chapter became a 2-chapter mini-sequel. I has regrets...**

 **But, chapter 1 is done and it's here. ^^ Chapter 2 still needs its final draft written, but that shouldn't take me too much time and I will try to have it posted within a week or two. Until that time, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **It's so strange, how one dragoness can experience so many life-changing moments.**

 **Looking back on the road that led me to where I am now, it's almost enough to make me dizzy sometimes. Since before I even hatched, my life has been thrown for one loop after another.**

 **The day my egg was taken. The day I was corrupted. The day Spyro freed me, and showed me that such a thing as compassion even existed. The day I ran away, and the day we were frozen in time only to awaken to a changed world. The day we faced Malefor, the same day that I confessed my love to Spyro, and the day that his memory was taken away from him...**

 **How could all of that happen to one person? It seemed impossible, and yet somehow—through some odd, convoluted, messed up combination of chance and fate—I've ended up here: in a thriving city, safe and surrounded by friends and even people I can call family, side by side with a dragon I adore. I don't know how I got here, but I'm so, so happy I did.**

 **But it's never over, is it? Life keeps throwing curves our way, and tonight...**

 **Tonight, my life goes through its biggest change yet.**

-~.~-*-~.~-

Another day. Another fresh start.

If anyone asked me what it was like living with an amnesiac—and people regularly did, actually—there were a lot of things I could say to them. Stressful. Confusing. Draining, both physically and emotionally. Frustrating. The list went on and on. However, there was another word that came to mind that was as much a surprise to me as the people I spoke to.

Enlightening.

Before Spyro and I had returned to Warfang, it was so easy to take things for granted. Even for me, someone who was unbelievably blessed to even have a _chance_ of experiencing the comforts and pleasures that so many people were used to from before the war, it was so easy to fall into the habit of expecting something good to be there every day. The support of the Guardians. The cause that I had taken up fighting for beside Spyro. The friendships that I had managed to make, like with Hunter. Every day when I woke up, those things would be there. It seemed impossible to think otherwise.

But for Spyro? He had no such illusions of things being guaranteed from day to day. When he woke up in the morning, _everything_ he knew was in question. Every day the slate was wiped completely clean. Every day he had to start over, and as much as that was a terrible burden, it also meant that nothing could ever be taken for granted.

I had learned to embrace this truth to its full extent, just as Spyro was forced to. Every good thing that I was blessed with was something to treasure. Every morning with Spyro was a brand new opportunity to make the most of the time I had with him. Every day was a new start.

And today, that was more true than ever.

It was difficult to describe the mix of emotions that was rushing around inside my chest as I climbed the steps leading to the Citadel with a leather satchel hanging against my side. It was a confusing blend of excitement, nerves, giddiness and doubt that was completely unfamiliar to me. Never before in my life had I felt _this_ eager for something, but also this unsure of it. Honestly, I couldn't decide whether to be amused or irritated about it.

It's actually happening today. My heart did an anxious flip in my chest at that thought.

The guards posted inside the main doorway waved with their wings as I entered, a gesture that I returned with a quick smile. There weren't many people in the corridors of the Citadel this early in the morning, but those that I did see were moving with noticeable haste in their steps like they were preparing for an important event. Another smile tugged at my lips; it was no mystery what this event was.

I didn't linger, instead making quick strides across the foyer on my way to the lounge and the small private library contained therein to return a couple of books I had borrowed several days earlier. Separate from the larger dedicated library housed deeper within the Citadel, the lounge's collection of knowledge was meant only for use by the Guardians, though others could use it with their permission as well. Only a select few others had unrestricted access, such as the Guardians' Chief Facilitator.

"Cynder!" a voice behind me suddenly called out, perfectly on cue. "Hey, Cynder! Just who I needed to see."

I froze mid-step, a sigh leaking through my nostrils. I was hoping to make it back home before Spyro woke up, but interruptions like this weren't going to help. It wasn't like I could actually say that, though, so I schooled my features into a patient smile and turned around.

"Morning, Ferno," I said to the male fire dragon that was jogging toward me. "Need something?"

Ferno slid to a stop a pace away from me and inclined his head in greeting. "Well, first, congratulations again on the promotion. I know I said this already, but you really do deserve it." A small smirk grew at the corner of his muzzle before he added, " _Boss_."

I allowed a grin to form and chuckled, feeling both flattered and just slightly awkward. Ferno was only a couple of years my elder, but that was enough to make it feel a bit weird when he addressed me as a superior. "Well, thank you. I really appreciate it."

In truth, I was still just coming to grips with it. The position of Facilitator to the Guardians had only been created a couple of years ago, and in terms of power and authority it was second only to the Guardians themselves. The reason for its inception was fairly straightforward, really: While it had only taken a moment for Spyro to repair the physical damage that Malefor's war had brought on the world, the scars left on society were going to take a _long_ time to heal. It was a massive job, and one the Guardians couldn't do all on their own.

So, they created a new branch of staff in the Citadel, one that could manage the day to day matters in the Realms, domestic and beyond, while the Guardians focused their full attention on restoration. Several apprentices were selected as Facilitators with a wide range of duties, all working toward the title of Chief Facilitator and the much greater authority and responsibilities that came with it.

I must have been a favourite for the position. Just two days ago, on my hatchday, the Guardians came to me with the news of my promotion. It was such an incredible honour, and I still couldn't quite believe it. Barely even an adult, and already trusted with such responsibility? It was huge!

I was so grateful for it though. It was going to be a _ton_ of work, but it was _good_ work. This was my chance to really help in healing our world. Now, no longer would restoring the world be solely Spyro's feat in our partnership. Now I had a part to play in it too.

It was at that moment that Ferno gave a faint cough, reminding me of my current circumstances, and when I looked closer at his face I saw a sheepish expression there.

"Now, I know you're supposed to be on leave today," he began, and already I could see where this was going, "but I was really hoping I could get your input on something."

I suppressed a sigh, half exasperated by this request and half amused. Well...more like a sixty-forty split, really. Regardless, I forced the professional smile back onto my lips. Time to play my part.

"What's the trouble?"

"It's the faun dignitaries," Ferno explained quickly. "We just received a message late last night that they wanted to push the schedule for their meeting with the Guardians forward. They're already en-route and will be arriving late tomorrow instead of next week, but the guest rooms are still being renovated."

"Tomorrow?" I repeated, and Ferno nodded.

I hummed lowly, a frown growing on my muzzle. This certainly did present a problem. The fauns from Summer Forest were a culture that highly valued natural surroundings, and so for the past few weeks work had been underway to add a more natural feel to the guest quarters in the Citadel. There was no way the work could be completed in less than a day now, though, and the faun dignitaries would _not_ be comfortable in the much more artificial, urban environment that was Warfang's core. The only other greenery near enough to the Citadel—

My head shot up, and Ferno fixed me with a curious, expectant look.

"Isn't there a new housing block that just went up at the edge of Oakwood Park?" I asked.

The fire dragon blinked in surprise before a thoughtful look came over him. "Yes, the new villas. Construction was finished just a couple of months ago when I last heard about it. I'm pretty sure that there are some biped-sized ones among them."

"See if you can find the landowner and ask if the Guardians can rent one or two of them for the next few weeks. Preferably ones with back terraces that open right up onto the park."

Ferno straightened up sharply and gave a firm nod of his head. "Will do, boss. Thanks!"

I grinned and simply nodded back. Taking his cue to leave, Ferno spun around and hurried off back across the foyer, heading for the Civil Affairs wing where he would find the records of recent construction projects in Warfang. I watched him go with a smile, my chest swelling with a brief sense of pride. Was that my first potential political incident averted as Chief Facilitator?

I had a new bounce in my step as I resumed my path to the lounge, and thankfully I made it without any further interruptions. Quiet fell around me as I closed the door with my tail, the room empty except for me. It was such a cozy space, the walls covered in shelves with hundreds upon hundreds of books and scrolls lining them, as well as a round table and cushions in the centre. I found it greatly preferable to the Citadel's main library for the feeling of privacy that it granted.

I lingered there for only a moment to take in the calm atmosphere before making my way over to one of the shelves and removing my satchel with my wing. Opening the flap, I withdrew the small collection of books inside and began returning them to their proper places. Soon only one remained, and I paused for a second looking down at its rather simple but straightforward title: "Traditions of the Dragon Courting Process".

I almost scoffed. It seemed like such a silly thing to spend my time on, especially since I wasn't primarily known for indulging in my... _emotional_ side. However, I had a very strong motivation for borrowing this book in particular—in fact, I had borrowed it multiple times over the past few years. The thing was, before now I had absolutely zero experience with the social norms of dragon culture, _especially_ courting, and this book had proven invaluable in filling in some of those crucial gaps. Plus, today was a very particular occasion.

Today, Spyro came of age.

Ever since the months leading up to my own hatchday, questions about this event had been storming through my mind. It had excited me just as much as it terrified me, and since then I had been returning to this lounge and its collection of books on a nearly daily basis. I needed to learn everything I could about this time in a dragon's life. What was the process? What did dragons and dragonesses normally do in courtship? How did they select their life partner, and was there any ritual or ceremony to declare that bond? What were the roles? What were the expectations?

The book and the Guardians had been an invaluable source of answers, thankfully. The process itself was actually quite straightforward, as it turned out. Aside from guidelines on proper etiquette and respectful treatment toward each other, as well as common gestures of devotion, courting was mainly up to the individuals involved. Once both members of the pair were of age, though, that was where the main piece of actual tradition came in. The male would make the first move, inviting the dragoness to become a mated pair. The female had the power in the final decision. It was her choice whether the dragon was right for her. If she agreed, that was it. Her word was final. There was no public ceremony like some races performed. There was just the act itself, and then it was finished. They were bound for eternity.

That thought sent a thrill of excitement down my spine—Spyro and I, officially together for the rest of our lives!—but with it came a wave of apprehension. There was still an unanswered question in my mind, and it was a _big_ one.

Would Spyro do it?

I wanted to believe that he would. I wanted to believe his feelings for me would lead him to seize this moment and seal us as a pair forever. I wanted to _so_ desperately, but it was so far from a guarantee, wasn't it? I knew the process and the tradition. I knew what to do. But he didn't. He never had a chance to learn more than the very basics of what it meant to be a dragon before his amnesia struck, and learning it now was simply impossible. He didn't even know he was of age today, or what it meant to be so. He didn't know how much I wanted this—how much we _both_ did, if our past conversations on the subject were true.

Would he ask? Would he even think of it?

I _could_ make the first move instead of him and ask in his place. It wasn't unheard of from what the Guardians told me, but I really didn't want to. It was an insult to his pride. To do so would be to belittle his role, and making that decision for him would label him as weak in peoples' eyes. If he wasn't strong enough to even take the first step with a mate to be, how could he be expected to protect and support her?

It was a foolish accusation, and I knew it. Pretty much everyone knew it. Even without his memory or his powers Spyro was still strong physically, and he was fiercely loyal and caring. He was the kind of dragon any dragoness would _dream_ of having as a mate, so who cared if he was the one to ask or not? But, even so, that was the reputation that I would force on him if I made that choice.

But then what was I supposed to do?

I let out a heavy sigh, staring down at the book in my paws with a feeling of helplessness. I wanted Spyro as my mate _so_ badly, but with his memory the way it was, him asking was a big gamble. I didn't want to coerce him into asking me either, though. It had to be _his_ choice, otherwise it just wouldn't feel right, but if he didn't do it today...

I was so deep in my troubled thoughts that I didn't notice the voices behind me at first. When I did I jolted up in surprise and swung my head around to see Flora standing inside the lounge, turning back to address Volteer in the hall. Halfway through the turn they both noticed me at the same time, though.

"Oh," Flora said before smiling brightly. "Hi, Cynder. Wasn't expecting to find you here."

"Indeed!" Volteer nodded. "Most unusual and unexpected for our path to cross with yours at this hour. Doubtlessly we both believed you would be with Spyro as he awakens, as per your usual routine."

It took me a second to get over my surprise and find my voice, but finally I answered, "Oh, uh, yeah. I just had a couple of things to take care of before he woke up. It's fine: I left a note explaining that I would be back soon in case he's up before I get back."

They both nodded in understanding. Volteer then bowed his head in farewell.

"Well, I must be taking my leave of you now. There is still much to prepare for the banquet this afternoon, and the time is approaching fast! I look forward with all eagerness and anticipation to seeing you there. Oh, and Cynder, do wish Spyro a happy hatchday for me when you return to him."

I offered a smile in response, my troubles momentarily pushed aside by his kind gesture. "Of course."

"Bye, Master Volteer," Flora said brightly, waving a wing. "See you at the party."

Volteer nodded and set off, the almost giddy smile still gracing his muzzle as he disappeared into the corridor. Flora shut the door after he'd gone and turned toward a bookshelf near where I stood, scanning the shelves. I watched her for a second before my eyes fell to the book in my paws again, the tight, anxious feeling returning to my gut.

"Excited?"

I jolted when Flora spoke up unexpectedly and quickly turned a questioning look toward her. She was grinning at me, glancing every now and then at the book I was holding. A mischievous glimmer was in her eyes.

"I..." I fumbled before shaking my head roughly. "Yeah. Yeah, I am excited. Today...it's going to be a big day."

"Did you get the invitations?"

A more genuine smile crossed my muzzle, and I reached into my satchel with a paw to pull out the two sealed letters that I received just the other day. Flora's eyes immediately lit up.

"Whoa," she gasped. "That's great! I'm so jealous. I've always wanted to see Crystal Bay."

I chuckled quietly. "I have no doubt that a future Guardian could get her paws on an invitation if she wanted to."

Flora also laughed. "Yeah. As if I would ever have time for it, though."

I let out another quiet laugh before my eyes fell once more to the book. Immediately my worries and doubts returned, my face clouding, and it only took a moment for Flora to notice.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern quickly entering her tone.

I sighed, unsure how to put my troubles into words. Flora shifted closer, laying a paw gently on my shoulder.

"Cynder, what is it?" she pressed. "Aren't you happy? You've been looking forward to this so much! Today's finally the day that you and Spyro can become life mates!"

I didn't move, my tense expression unwavering. Another small, anxious sigh escaped me.

"But what if he doesn't ask?"

The other dragoness faltered, blinking a few times with a started look on her face.

"What?" she frowned. "Cynder, what are you talking about? Of course he will."

"How do you know, though?" I protested. "He doesn't know anything about courtship or choosing a mate. He doesn't even know how old he is today. He doesn't know the significance of it. How can I expect him to make that kind of decision when he doesn't even have two hours of memory for context?"

Flora didn't answer for a moment, studying me and looking like she was considering her response carefully. Finally, though, she shifted slightly in front of me to draw my eyes up to her.

"Cynder, you have nothing to worry about," she said firmly. "Spyro is madly in love with you. Anyone can see it. I would bet my _life_ that as soon as he finds out that he's able to choose you as his mate, he will."

"But what if the topic just doesn't come up? I don't want to force it out of him. I want it to truly be _his_ decision."

"How is the topic not going to come up?" Flora exclaimed with a small laugh. "You've set this up perfectly for that, and I guarantee you that he's already thinking about it. He's asked the Guardians about it so many times by now, I would be absolutely shocked if he didn't follow through today. You just have to trust him."

I held her gaze for several seconds after that, surprised by her conviction. She really did sound _so_ sure of this. Why couldn't I be that confident? Was that really it? Did I not trust Spyro with something this important to both of us?

A twinge of guilt rose in my chest. I really had been doubting him a lot in this, hadn't I? I _knew_ how much he loved me. He never hesitated to express it any chance he got, so why was I so worried that he wouldn't do the same now? His amnesia was definitely an obstacle, but he had never let obstacles get in his way before. He was still capable of overcoming so much.

How had I forgotten that?

I shook my head, ashamed of myself of losing faith in my partner like this, but also relieved to have those doubts off of my chest. Now I was really glad that Flora had happened across me like this. I'd needed someone to knock some sense into me.

"Thanks," I said to her, a smile growing on my muzzle. "You're right. Spyro will come through for me like he always has."

"That's the spirit!" Flora beamed. "I can't tell you how happy I am for you both."

I smiled more easily after that, the light, bubbly feeling of excitement from before swelling in my chest. "It's hard to believe that it's actually time. I really am ecstatic about this. It's just so much to take in at once!"

"Well, I'm proud of you guys. You really deserve each other."

I smiled broadly at her. "Thank you."

A beat of silence passed after that, my eyes falling once more to the book as a million thoughts raced through my mind. Thoughts of today. Thoughts of our future together. We had already been a steady couple for nearly a decade, but after this our union would be official. It would be a whole new step in our lives together; another turning point to treasure, and I was so ready for it.

But...

My smile faded slowly, the warmth in my chest wilting, and all at once the quite went from energized to uncertain. Flora leaned closer when she saw my expression shift, worry once more shining in her eyes.

"Cynder?"

"I just wish..." I began, my tone reluctant. "Out of everything we've experienced together over the past few years..."

I sighed deeply, my eyes closing for a moment. The next words felt heavy in my chest, and a part of me felt guilty for thinking them, but I had to say them regardless.

"...I just really wish that this _one_ thing could stick..."

Flora was completely silent. It looked like she couldn't come up with a single thing to say in response to that, and honestly I probably wouldn't have been able to in her place either. The concern had only grown in her expression too. It was almost a full minute before she was able to respond.

"I...really don't know what I can say to that," she admitted with a small sigh. "I don't think anyone can really understand what you go through. I guess...you two always look so happy together, I never really thought about that side of things before. That must be so difficult."

I nodded absently, my gaze distant. "I just get a bit...jealous sometimes, I guess. Other couples are able to cherish these really big moments for as long as they want, but we don't have that. _I_ do, but Spyro doesn't. It's not something we can share like others do. Without his half of it there...a lot of things just feel...incomplete."

I trailed off, my jaw clenching slightly from the mix of regret and bitterness that was rising in my from these thoughts. I knew dwelling on them wouldn't help anything, but I couldn't just keep them bottled up forever either.

"We're going to become mates today," I said softly, and a faint, wistful smile touched my muzzle at those words despite my brooding. "This is one of the biggest moments in our lives, and I really am so excited for it...but then tomorrow morning Spyro is going to wake up, and it will be like it never happened. Sometimes I just...I really wish things were different."

Flora's paw squeezed my shoulder, a deep, thoughtful look on her face. It was another moment before she spoke, and when she did her tone was firm and serious.

"Cynder, are you happy with Spyro?"

My head snapped up instantly, rocking back as this question completely blindsided me.

" _What?_ "

"Are you happy being with him?" Flora repeated.

I felt my eyes narrow accusingly. "Yes! Absolutely, I'm happy being with Spyro! His amnesia does come with challenges, for sure, but that doesn't mean I don't love every moment I spend with him! I'm shocked you even have to ask that!"

Flora nodded her head firmly, looking satisfied with my response.

"Good. Then I know you'll find a way to deal with this."

I faltered, tilting my head questioningly at her. A smile was growing on her lips, her expression softening, while I was just trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"You have a lot on your shoulders, caring for Spyro the way you are," she said. "Everyone can see that, and it's not a surprise to anybody that it weighs on you pretty heavily, _but_ you also have a dragon that adores you with all of his heart, and that is entirely devoted to your happiness. That is something to be grateful for."

Once again I gave her a surprised look, but despite myself I could also feel my smile returning when I thought about my purple dragon back at home. His affection really was the cure for any troubles I had, and there was no low that he couldn't pick me back up from.

"I am," I said finally. "Trust me, I know how lucky I am to have him."

Flora nodded again. "That's why I know that the two of you will be able to get past this. Just because he won't have those memories for himself, doesn't mean they won't mean anything to him. If you ever wanted to reflect on your times together, I'm more than certain that he would love to listen and share those moments with you that way. It could be like a story that he gets to re-experience over and over again."

Once again I paused, struck by this idea. I'd never thought of it that way. Would that work? Would telling him about our memories together be the same as him actually sharing that memory himself? No, I supposed it wouldn't, but maybe...maybe we could make it work. Maybe it would be enough...

I tried to picture it in my mind: Spyro and I resting together in some calm, comfortable setting, Spyro listening with rapt attention and wonder in his eyes while I described some of my favourite moments from our past together. The image came so easily to my mind, it was as if I could already see it happening before me. With it a more confident smile grew on my lips. Yes, we _could_ do this. I just knew Spyro would love to hear about the things we had done together. His enthusiasm for the time we got to spend together was always so contagious. Really, I had no idea how he managed it in his situation, but it was something I could never get enough of.

He already treasured every single moment as it happened. With my help, there was no reason he couldn't treasure the ones that had already passed too.

Nodding to myself with new conviction, I lifted the book in my paws and finally slid it back into its vacant spot on the shelves. With that accomplished, I closed the cover of my satchel and lifted it back over my head.

"Thank you, Flora," I said, standing and turning to face my friend with a large smile. "You're right. I can't believe I let myself get so worked up over this. I actually feel pretty stupid right now..."

"Hey, you're not stupid," Flora said reassuringly, clutching my shoulder again. "I'm sure this is just normal mating-day jitters. I promise that you have nothing to worry about, though. Spyro is going to make you the happiest dragoness in the Realms."

I beamed, my excitement swelling to brand new levels, and I nodded eagerly. "I know it."

Flora grinned back just as brightly. "Well, then what are you still doing here? He's probably waiting for you back at home by now. Get your tail moving!"

I had to laugh at that, almost staggering when she gave my shoulder a shove with her forepaw. I didn't have any desire to argue, though. I hadn't gotten that morning smile that Spyro gave me every day yet, and I was really starting to miss it already. There was nothing I wanted more than to be beside him today. Deciding not to waste any more time, I started padding over to the door.

"I'll see you later, Flora," I said, lifting my wing in farewell.

"See you at the party!" Flora called back. "And like Master Volteer said, tell Spyro happy hatchday for me."

"I will. Thanks again!"

Flora simply waved, and after that she disappeared from sight as I pulled the lounge door shut behind me. My limbs were practically vibrating with energy as I jogged back through the hallways toward the Citadel's main exit. This was really it. This was the day! Mine and Spyro's future started now, and I just knew it was going to be perfect.

I still had one more stop to make on my way home, though. Once I'd exited the Citadel and taken to the air, I turned toward the infirmary. It only took me a minute to reach it, flying as fast as I was, and once there I blew past the receptionist without a single care for their protests. Only a few seconds later I halted at the door to Doctor Trill's and Scarlett's office and knocked with a forepaw. It was Scarlett who answered the door, and a smile lit up her face when she spotted me.

"Well, hello Cynder," she greeted me warmly. "You're probably here for the travel vials of medicine for Spyro we talked about, aren't you?"

I nodded quickly. "That's right."

"Well, I was just about to get them ready for you," Scarlett said, looking back into the office briefly.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed. "Actually, can I ask for another favour? If I leave my bag here with you, can you put the vials in it and bring it to the party for me later?"

"Of course. I'd be happy to."

I gave her a smile. "I really appreciate that. Thank you."

"Please, Cynder, don't mention it," Scarlett told me with the same warm tone. "I'm more than happy to help."

"Well, thanks anyway," I insisted with a wry grin. "Now, I wish I could stay and visit longer but I really should be getting back to Spyro now. Are you going to be staying for the whole party today?"

Scarlett shook her head, her smile turning more apologetic. "I don't think so. Doctor Trill and I have other work to attend to this afternoon, so I'll only be able to spare a couple of minutes to stop in and say hi."

My expression drooped slightly. "Aw, that's too bad. I was hoping we could hang out and talk a bit. We never seem to have time to."

Scarlett's features also turned more regretful. "I know. I would have liked that too."

I grunted, trying to subdue my disappointment. A second later, though, Scarlett adopted another bright smile that interrupted my sombre mood.

"Please, give my best to Spyro though, and wish him a very happy hatchday in case I don't get a chance to later. I'm sure both of you are going to have a great time."

I regarded her carefully for a second, but after that I couldn't keep the grin from returning to my muzzle.

"I'm counting on it," I replied with a small laugh. "I'll definitely tell him. Thank you again."

"Again, don't mention it."

I chuckled, at the same time pulling my satchel from my neck and passing it over to Scarlett with a wing. She caught the strap with her own wing and clutched it close to her side, giving me a reassuring nod that she would honour her promise for later. More than satisfied, I turned to leave with one last wave of my wing. The office door closed behind me, and moments later I was in the air again, soaring back to Spyro and I's apartment.

As I approached, I easily spotted the patch of purple out on the stone balcony and felt my smile stretch wider. Spyro was indeed already awake, lounging on one of the patio cushions and taking in the morning sunlight, his eyes closed in relaxation. He looked up when he heard me approaching, though, and even from this distance I saw the flash of awe that crossed his face at the sight of me coming in to land with my wings flared. My chest swelled with joy and pride, feeling lighter as I floated down to the balcony with natural ease, and all at once I felt the urge to make my landing as graceful and showy as possible. Spyro's slack-jawed expression when I touched down made it more than worth it, and a wide smile split my muzzle.

"Whoa," he said quietly.

I giggled at him as I started padding over. "Good morning to you too, handsome."

He seemed caught in a daze for a couple of seconds longer before he snapped out of it with a shake of his head. Smiling broadly back at me, he rose from his cushion and met me with an open wing. I slid underneath it without hesitation, leaning against his side and pressing my muzzle under his chin. A low, contented hum echoed up from his chest, and I could feel the vibrations through the contact between us. It was one of the most comforting sensations I knew, and a deep sigh leaked through my nostrils.

I pulled back a minute later, pausing to place a kiss on Spyro's cheek before parting. He seemed surprised at first, but his smile remained as bright as ever. I was sorely tempted to press further, but I restrained myself. I didn't want to move too quickly. He did still need time to adjust.

"Happy hatchday, Spyro," I told him instead.

He blinked, his expression turning to one of surprise. "It's my hatchday today?"

"Yes it is," I nodded, giving him a large smile. "Your twenty fifth."

His eyes widened. "Twenty five years? Really?"

I nodded again. Spyro appeared stunned, his gaze drifting to the side as he worked to come to grips with this news.

"Whoa..." he muttered again.

I watched him for a short moment longer before I gently placed the tip of my folded wing against his cheek, drawing his eyes back to me. Once this was accomplished, I flashed him another warm, reassuring smile and leaned in to nuzzle him again. He relaxed almost immediately, letting out a quiet sigh before squeezing tighter with his wing. My smile widened when I felt his spirits rising again.

"I think you're really going to enjoy yourself today," I told him after pulling back to meet his eyes. "We have a lot planned for you. I promise, it's going to be a day unlike any other."

He studied me curiously for a moment, but soon after that an excited gleam came to his eyes.

"I'm looking forward to it."

I gave him another large smile in response, delighted by this answer. He seemed so eager, and so cheerful as he cradled me tightly at his side with his wing. My doubts from earlier all but vanished at this one, simple gesture, feeling his love and affection loud and clear through his hold. I leaned into him again, closing my eyes and surrendering to this moment, a single thought crossing my mind.

 _I'm looking forward to it too._

* * *

 **I really don't understand it a lot of the time; how my life could change** _ **this**_ **much since the war.**

 **Who would have ever thought that the leading general of the Dark Master's army would one day end up living a quiet, peaceful life inside Warfang among thousands of the creatures that I once hunted without mercy? I seriously doubt that anyone who saw me back then would** _ **ever**_ **be able to picture me as a normal, unassuming member of regular society now.** _ **I**_ **wouldn't have been able to picture it. I just wasn't conditioned to even entertain that as a possibility.**

 **But now? Now I can't imagine anything else. Whenever I think about this complete reversal of fate, I just can't help but smile. It's funny, really, but it feels so** _ **right**_ **. My work with the Guardians and my life with Spyro give me a purpose more powerful than anything I ever knew when I was just Malefor's puppet.**

 **And now that purpose is growing to include something new...**

-~.~-*-~.~-

Somehow, I always forgot how peaceful Warfang actually was in the morning.

I mean, really, how was it possible for a city this large to become so calm and quiet? By mid-morning the streets would be swarming with people from all different races and cultures, rushing this way and that or pausing to talk and socialize. Vendors could be found almost everywhere, and shop owners could often be heard calling out to the passing crowds, welcoming passers-by in to browse their wares or take a table to enjoy a quick meal. The skies would be a tangle of dragons and other winged creatures, weaving between buildings and in amongst themselves to reach far-flung reaches of the city. The bustle and noise were as overwhelming as they were impressive.

But in the early morning hours, where the sun was only just cresting the horizon? It was all but silent. Very few people were to be found at such times, especially outside the main avenues. I never understood how such a striking contrast could exist in this place, but even so it was something I greatly appreciated and enjoyed. Even if I was more of an evening person overall, morning walks were one of my favourite ways to find some quiet time to myself to think and reflect on where my life had come.

This was one such morning. The water gardens were as beautiful as ever, the glass-smooth pond surfaces reflecting the yellow and orange glow of the rising sun. The stepping-stone footpaths were almost completely empty, and the only sound came from a soft breeze that blew through the trees and flowerbeds scattered throughout the park. A smile was glued to my muzzle as I strolled lazily around the park, my demeanour bright. This seemed like a perfect start to the day so far.

Not long after having that thought, however, I paused when I felt a minor but sudden wave of nausea come over me. I drew to a stop, a frown of discomfort crossing my muzzle, but it only lasted a few seconds before passing and I straightened back up. Glancing along the path I'd been following, I didn't see any other people coming but just in case I still located a sheltered patch of grass on the edge of one of the pools that would be out of the way of anyone passing by. I padded over to it slowly, lowering myself to my haunches for a short rest.

I spent a moment admiring the tranquil pond waters and the overall stillness of the area surrounding me. I just never could get over how peaceful these gardens were in the morning! I always considered myself more of a night dragoness than a morning one, but these sunrise outings into the gardens were still one of my favourite things to do in the city.

Just then another bout of nausea swept over me and caused a grimace to cross my face. I turned my eyes down toward my stomach with a hint of irritation, but that feeling didn't last long. Gingerly I rested one of my forepaws over the noticeable bulge in my abdomen, and for a long moment after that I was motionless while my mind was consumed with many different thoughts. There was the usual swell of wonder and excitement in the mix, but also an incredible amount of nerves. Most of the time I didn't even know what I was supposed to think in regards to the circumstances I found myself in now. The life I had in Warfang was surreal enough on most days, but being gravid on top of that?

I wasn't even two months into my term yet, so the things I was feeling were still very new to me. Most of the time it still seemed more like an odd dream than reality. The thought of a new life forming inside of me at that very moment...there was just no way to wrap my head around that! It was so _strange_ , but I couldn't deny that it was also very exciting. All of those fanciful thoughts and distant dreams of a family that I had dismissed over the years as unrealistic and silly were actually coming true now!

Of course, I was also nervous. _Really_ nervous. Sometimes it grew so intense that I would nearly go into a panic attack, and it was only Spyro's reassuring presence that kept me sane. Part of it was undoubtedly hormones, but a large part of it was also genuine. Before now I'd never learned a single thing about egg-bearing and motherhood! There were just so many unknowns!

Would the egg be laid safely? Would my child be healthy? What kind of development complications might there be, what with Spyro's condition and my background of magical corruption? And even if they ended up being perfectly fine physically, what about the pressures that would be put on them, being mine and Spyro's child? What kind of fame? What kind of abuse?

Would I make a good parent?

I felt my breath beginning to quicken, and with a jolt I realized that I was working myself up _way_ too much. I immediately clenched my eyes shut and tried to force my mind to go blank. It was a struggle and a half, but by focusing on just taking long, slow, deep breaths I eventually felt my heart rate slowing to a normal level. Stay calm, Cynder. Stay calm...

It really was a frightening amount to think about, but...even if I did freak out about it from time to time, I reminded myself that I did actually feel ready for this. I had been talking extensively with all of my female friends and seeking advice from anybody I could on how a hatchling should be properly raised. Everyone I spoke to had been extremely helpful, and now even with my inexperience in matters like this I felt like I had the knowledge I needed. Though, I had to admit that some of the things I was told did sound strange and foreign to me just because of how...well, _different_ they were to my own experiences.

No elemental training until they showed their element manifesting on their own, rather than pushing it to appear as early as possible? No kind of self defence or combat training at all until they were into their teens as opposed to just a couple of years old? Not even something as basic as _hunting_ until they were able to fly and use their powers reliably? How would they be able to fend for themselves? Instead of self-sufficiency from the moment they hatched, the focus was heavily placed on socializing them with other hatchlings as often as possible, and on careful caring and nurturing from me and Spyro. It was the complete opposite of what I had been ingrained with.

Not that I was saying that was a bad thing. If it was the opposite of what I went through then that alone was enough to make me believe whole-heartedly that it was definitely _good_. But, it did make my job harder. It meant I still had a lot to learn too...

I felt confident that I could do it, though. Spyro and I had spoken about parenthood many, _many_ times in the past, starting well before we even began trying for an egg at all. For him it may have been the first conversation every time, but for me they helped build my confidence bit by bit, Spyro's support always constant and unwavering.

That thought prompted another, more at ease smile to grow. I spent a moment after that in silence, looking down at the paw resting over my stomach and imagining what my future child might look like. Eventually, though, a more immediate question rose to the forefront of my mind.

How would I surprise Spyro with the news today?

My grin turned somewhat devious. I had quickly realized the potential that my situation presented to me as soon as my gravidness became apparent to the eye, and now it had become a game of sorts for me. Every day I would try to come up with some unexpected new way of springing it on him just to see what kind of reaction I got. They never disappointed. Whether it was confusion, shock, or even just the simple, indescribable joy that would light up his whole face, I absolutely loved watching it. Sometimes I just wouldn't even tell him at all and would wait to see how long it took him to piece it together; usually it came as a progression through each of the emotions I had just listed.

I chuckled to myself as I thought back on yesterday's choice. It was one of my most elaborate schemes so far, and rather silly in reality, but _worth_ it. Sneaking downstairs before Spyro woke up—since I was almost always awake before him now due to morning illness or just feeling stiff—I had spread out as many dishes as I could across the kitchen table and broken up little crumbs and scraps of food on top of them. Then, when I heard him coming down the stairs, I lay myself out on top of the carnage and tried to act as lethargic and stuffed as possible, keeping my stomach in plain view. I had nearly ruined my own plan and burst out laughing when Spyro's eyes bugged out at the sight of me. I could still hear his shocked exclamation.

"Wha...Cynder? You...This...What...What did you _do_?!"

Instead of laughing, my answer had been a dramatic groan and I said, "Urgh...I think...I think I ate too much..."

He'd spent the rest of the morning fussing over me, carrying me over to the nearest couch to lie down, arranging pillows, demanding if I was alright and asking if I needed a doctor or the Guardians. He was even going to search for a bucket in case I felt sick, but my insistence that I didn't need one was barely enough to stop him. After that he just hovered around me, asking over and over again if I needed anything or if there was something he could do to help. His concern was so sweet and cute, it _almost_ made me feel bad about pulling such a prank on him in the first place. As it was, it wasn't until a while later when he saw that there was no change in my condition and realized that my bulge didn't feel like a bloated stomach should when he touched it that I had to reveal the truth to him. His reaction had been priceless, just staring at me for the longest time like I had grown a second head before launching into the fastest barrage of questions I'd ever heard from him.

I didn't feel like doing anything that complex again today, however. I had to pace myself or else I would run out of things to do! No, I needed something different. Something more subtle...Make him figure it out for himself again? Maybe do absolutely nothing at all, just carry on as normal and wait to see what his reaction was when he saw me. No, no, that wouldn't do. I would need to be sneakier...

Only a moment later, inspiration struck. With another devious grin I rose to my paws and turned toward the house. Stretching my wings out wide, I took to the air with a grunt from the extra effort required. Taking off was getting harder and harder each day, and I was beginning to wonder if I would be able to fly at all once I was farther into my term. If I was carrying more than just the one egg I would have been grounded for certain, but maybe with just one I would still be able to manage it. With my wind powers I almost definitely would, but then again tiring myself out in the air like that probably wasn't the best idea.

I shook my head, pushing that thought aside for now. Only a moment later I was descending into the yard behind our home. I stepped through the dining room door and made my way to the living room in the front, searching for a position that would be easy to spot from the stairway. My eyes settled on one of the couches, tailored for dragons with a small raised back and an extra wide cushion for sitting or reclining on, capable of holding two dragons lying down if they squeezed a bit.

It suited my needs perfectly. Smiling to myself, I climbed onto the seat and stretched out on my side, leaving a bit of space between myself and the couch back. Once I was settled I lay my wing across my side like a blanket, hiding most of my body from view, and after making myself comfortable I closed my eyes to try and make it look like I was asleep. If I was right, it wouldn't be much longer before Spyro woke up and made his way downstairs.

I'd only meant to act like I was sleeping, but it seemed as though my body didn't mind the chance for a nap. I didn't even realize that I had dozed off until I was lightly startled awake by the sound of paws on the stairs. Realization quickly dawned on me, though: Spyro was up, and he was coming this way. Almost immediately the footsteps paused, and I held my breath anxiously.

Come on, Spyro. Take the bait...

I hid a triumphant smile when, just like the wonderfully sappy lug that he was, he did. I heard him carefully pad over to me, and shortly after that I was aware of another body behind me as Spyro slipped into the space I had left on the couch. I let out a quiet hum in my throat, acting as if I was just waking up now.

"Good morning," I mumbled.

"Good morning," he replied, brushing his muzzle against my jaw a moment later. "So...what are you doing down here?"

"I woke up feeling restless," I answered truthfully, my eyes still closed. "I didn't want to wake you, so I went out for a short walk and then came back in here."

"Oh," he grunted in understanding. "Well, I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

I hummed again and snuggled closer to him. "Not at all."

He said nothing more, and in the silence that followed I imagined him looking me over like he did every morning. I smiled, but made no response otherwise. He clearly hadn't noticed my egg weight yet, and I was eager to see just how long he would remain oblivious.

There was another rustle as Spyro settled onto his side at my back, his foreleg wrapping around beneath my wing to my chest after only a brief second of hesitation. I thought for sure the game was up then, and I barely restrained an incredulous laugh when he _still_ didn't notice! Honestly, Spyro, you could be so dense sometimes!

I couldn't say that I minded, though. This wasn't my plan, but I was greatly enjoying the company and attention either way. I almost let myself doze off again, feeling warm and safe in Spyro's gentle hold. If there was one thing he was good at besides saving the world, it was affection.

Eventually, though, I did want to see his reaction. Deciding to try and help him along, I shifted my placement slightly and rubbed my brow against his chin. He responded just as I'd hoped, squeezing tighter with his foreleg and stroking my chest scales gently with his paw in a slow, back and forth motion. After a couple of repetitions his grip shifted lower toward my middle, and that was when he suddenly paused.

I grinned victoriously. _There_ we go.

There was silence once again, but this time it stretched on for far longer. Finally, obviously trying to keep his actions as discreet as possible, Spyro's paw edged downward to test my swollen belly. I acted like I didn't notice at first, struggling as hard as I could to keep from laughing, and I could only imagine the look of sheer confusion on his face when he realized that I was noticeably larger than he probably expected.

I chose that moment to let on that I'd felt him poking around, giving another long hum.

"Something wrong?"

He didn't answer. Cracking my eye open, I looked up to see him staring down at my wing which still covered my stomach from sight. His expression showed a look of such total confusion, and a large grin spread across my face.

"What?" I chuckled.

He flinched like he'd just been snapped out of a daze, meeting my eyes for a second before his gaze returned to his hidden forepaw.

"Uhh..."

I giggled again, trying to imagine the dialogue going on inside his head at that moment. 'Is this Cynder's normal figure now? But I remember her being so lean. Should I ask about it? How? What if it sounds like an insult? She'll get mad!"

His cheeks were starting to flush from embarrassment at this dilemma. I chuckled again, which only seemed to make it worse for him.

"Spyro, what?" I prodded. "You're acting strange."

"Uh, I'm sorry," he blurted quickly. "I was...I...just...umm..."

"Just...what?"

He stammered helplessly, and I couldn't keep from smirking at him. It always amused me to no end how utterly _hopeless_ he was in awkward situations. Spyro, the legendary purple dragon, rendered practically mute by a round belly. It was unbelievable!

"Are...are you uh...feeling alright?" he forced out, his face still hot.

I cocked my head at him, playing along as best I could. "Feeling alright? Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"U-umm..."he fumbled, trying to meet my eyes only for his gaze to get pulled back down to my middle. "I mean...uhh—"

"Spyro, are you sure _you're_ feeling alright?" I asked, cutting him off. "You seem really nervous about something. You know that whatever it is, you can tell me, right?"

He froze, looking like prey trapped before a hunter, and I could just imagine him yelling in his head, 'Yeah, _right_!' I couldn't stop myself from snorting with more laughter. Honestly, I should probably have felt bad for tormenting him like this, but it was just so fun! He was so adorably flustered!

At that moment he let out a strained groan, turning away and hiding his face with a paw. As much as I would have liked to keep this going longer, I took that as my cue to finally start taking some pity on him. I didn't want him getting _too_ stressed out, so I started rolling over onto my paws, moving to get up.

"Well, whatever's got you so tripped up, maybe some breakfast will help. Come on. Let's see if we can find something."

He sighed before slowly nodding his head. Grinning back and shaking my head with a chuckle, I pushed myself up and began walking toward the kitchen. Spyro moved to follow me, but before he could rise he suddenly froze. When I glanced back at him my grin widened massively. His eyes were _huge_ , fixed on my now plainly visible stomach.

"What?" I asked him again with another laugh. "What's gotten into you? Honestly, you act like you've never seen a gravid dragoness before!"

He didn't respond at first, but a second later he did a double take and his head rocked back, his eyes going wider than ever before.

"Gra...W-wh...You...?!"

I smirked victoriously and turned away once more, resuming my path toward the kitchen. Spyro continued fumbling for words for another second, but then after I'd only made it a couple of steps farther away I heard a weak groan behind me, followed by a resounding _THUD_ that made me jump. I quickly turned around again.

"Spyro? Are you..."

I trailed off, my voice failing me. This...was not what I was expecting. Laid out in front of me was Spyro, sprawled out limply on the floor like a giant purple lump. His eyes were shut, and he wasn't moving a single muscle. For several long seconds after that, all I could do was stare.

Did...Did he really just _faint_?

I could do nothing more than stand there staring down at my mate in disbelief. I had expected a reaction, certainly, and it was true that my goal had been to work him up and surprise him, but this? I hadn't ever seen _this_ coming! Spyro had never fainted before! This was so unusual!

Finally, I snapped out of my own stupor and hurried over to his side again. As gently as I could, I slipped a forepaw under his chin and cradled his head anxiously, checking to see if he had hurt himself when he hit the ground. I _really_ hoped he hadn't, because that would just feel awful! A twinge of guilt began working through my chest at that moment.

...Maybe I should dial the morning jokes back just a little bit.

* * *

 **I will never take this for granted, ever.**

 **I can't even express how fortunate I feel. I have an incredible job—incredibly** _ **demanding**_ **at times, but still—a great home, and an absolutely unbelievable family. I don't know how I even deserve any of this, but I am** _ **so**_ **grateful for it. Spyro really has given me so much, I can't even explain how much it means to me. Days like the one I just had today...there are no words for it.**

 **I wish so badly there was more that I could do for him. He's made me so happy ever since he saved me from Malefor, but I feel like I can't even repay half of it before the day runs out.**

 **I just wish I could make him as happy as he's made me. That's the only thing I want...**

-~.~-*-~.~-

"Mommy! Daddy! Come on! The park's right there! I wanna _go_!"

I laughed and shook my head as I watched Ruby bounding back and forth across the footpath that we were currently following. She was practically bursting with excess energy and excitement, so much so that I could almost feel it radiating off of her with every hop and jump she made.

"We're coming," I assured her. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

"I know," she answered, looking half amused and half impatient. "That's why I want to hurry!"

"Just have a little patience," Spyro told her in a gentle tone.

Ruby pouted up at him, but he merely returned her look with an unwavering smile. After a second she submitted and she resumed bouncing ahead of us, forced to jog to keep pace with mine and Spyro's larger steps. As we walked I gave Spyro a sidelong grin.

"I never understand how you can do that."

He turned a puzzled look toward me. "Do what?"

"Make people listen to you so well. All you have to do is talk, and people will do what you ask. If you tell Ruby to do something, she does it. If I tell her to do something, half the time there's a back and forth that has to happen first. You just make it seem so natural, and I can't figure it out."

He cocked his head at me. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Huh," he grunted, looking away. "Well...maybe I picked it up from my parents. It's kind of the same thing with them. They're so nice and caring, but they're also firm. If they tell you to do something, they expect it to be done. If you don't, they don't get angry or anything, but you can just _tell_ how disappointed they are. That's the worst feeling."

I internally winced ever so slightly, just as I always did when I heard Spyro talk about his dragonfly family in the present tense, but I made no indication of it to him. It was to be expected, after all. Instead, I studied him in silence for a moment as I took this explanation in. Finally, I told him, "You know, I think that's the first time you ever told me that."

Once again, he turned to look at me in surprise. "It is?"

I nodded again. "I never knew that about them, but that does explain a fair bit."

Spyro looked forward again, his eyes once more turning thoughtful.

"I don't like making Daddy sad," Ruby spoke up, and I looked down to see that she was walking just in front of our forepaws, head tilted back to listen to our conversation. "If I don't do what he asks, he looks at me with sad eyes and that makes me feel really bad."

I felt my chest warm a touch at those words, especially when I saw the surprised but grateful smile that Spyro gave her and the way she beamed back at him, but at the same time a grin formed on my muzzle.

"So, disobeying your father makes you sad, but disobeying me doesn't, huh?" I asked teasingly.

Ruby gasped, spinning around with a look that I would almost call panic on her little face. I let out a surprised grunt when she suddenly jumped toward my foreleg, grabbing it in a tight hug.

"No! I don't like making you unhappy either, Mommy!"

I couldn't help but chuckle, glancing up at Spyro briefly and trading a smirk with him before I returned Ruby's hug with my other forepaw.

"I know, gem. You're a very good little dragoness."

Ruby tilted her head up at me and smiled in relief. Smiling back, I leaned my head down and nuzzled her brow before letting go with my forepaw. She also released her hug at the same time.

"Now, you need to listen to what your mother tells you, Ruby," Spyro said in the same warm but firm tone that he had used before. "She works very hard for us, and it's not fair to make her repeat herself."

Ruby nodded immediately. "I do listen. But Mommy jokes around a lot, so sometimes I joke back."

I could only snort and shake my head in response. Ruby grinned cheekily back up at me before she turned her attention forward again and move a few paces farther ahead. A minute later we had reached the park entrance, the cobblestone walkway turning smooth stepping stones and grass. Just like that, Ruby took off running with a happy squeal, bounding ahead in wild zigzags and weaving around other park-goers. I was forced to laugh again at her sheer abundance of energy.

"Uh..." Spyro spoke up uncertainly beside me, and I saw him watching Ruby running farther away from us with an anxious expression. "Is she okay running off like that?"

"She's fine," I answered, resting my forepaw over his. "She knows to stay nearby, and I'm watching her."

Spyro didn't answer for a moment, his eyes locked on our daughter as she dashed even farther into the park, but he didn't argue with me. I bumped his shoulder and gave him a smile to try and lighten his mood, and once he'd given me a small smile in return I led him over to a nearby open patch of grass to rest. It was a sunny spot on top of a small slope that gave us a commanding view of this section of the park, and from here it was easy to track Ruby's movements through the field below. A tree nearby offered shade if we needed it, but for the time being we were both happy to bask in the sunlight. I could feel its warmth bathing my dark scales already and I sighed contentedly as my muscles began relaxing.

"So, how are you doing?" I asked Spyro after a short pause while we watched Ruby playing below us. She'd found another hatchling near her age, and after asking the nearby dragoness—probably the mother—if it was alright they'd taken off together in what looked like a race. "Tired?"

Spyro gave me a contemplative look for a second before he shifted and lowered his satchel to the ground beside him, which contained our assorted spoils from the market. He stretched out the wing that had been holding it before settling into a more relaxed position like mine.

"A little," he nodded finally. A small grin formed at the corner of his muzzle. "Is it always this much work keeping up with Ruby?"

I chuckled. "Usually."

"Ancestors. I'm amazed I'm not physically crippled by this point then."

He gave me another sidelong smirk, and I laughed and bumped his shoulder with my folded wing. I wasn't expecting him to push me back, so when he did with his eyes gleaming mischievously I let out a yelp of surprise. I adopted a more sinister grin immediately, though, and I elbowed him sharply in the ribs—being careful not to pierce his scales with the ivory barb there—which caused him to give a winded grunt and double over, and while he was dazed I laid my wing blade under his chin, causing him to immediately freeze. He turned his eyes nervously toward me, and I just continued grinning darkly at him. He eventually gulped, giving me a goofy grin of his own.

"I surrender?"

I hummed approvingly, lowering my wing and letting a gentler smile form on my face. "Good dragon. Now, move your wing. It's in the way."

He looked at me in confusion for a second before it clicked and he lifted his wing higher against his back. I happily shifted closer after that, leaning against his side. His wing lowered onto my back, and I saw a contented smile stretch across his face while his eyes turned back toward Ruby. I followed his gaze, and we spent a moment watching her in silence together.

"I still can't believe it," he said quietly at length. "I have a daughter all of my own..."

I felt a warm smile grow on my lips, and I leaned over to nuzzle him against his jaw.

"Yes, you do. A wonderful daughter that you should be very proud of. The expectations put on her are huge, but she rises to the challenge happily because she's so proud to have you as her father, and making you proud is what she wants more than anything. She takes after you a lot."

Spyro was quiet for a short while after that, watching Ruby with a new look of both surprise and admiration. His smile spread wider, and I almost thought he was going to tear up. I honestly might have too in his position.

"I really am lucky, aren't I?" he asked a moment later with a sigh.

I pulled my head back to study him, surprised by this question and unsure how to respond at first. Lucky? For Ruby, definitely. For me? I was honoured by that thought, especially since most of the time I thought it was the other way around. But for everything else? How could he even use a word like 'lucky' given what he had to face every day?

I pushed that thought aside almost immediately. If he truly felt that way then it was a blessing that I would be stupid to question.

"We both are," I said, leaning back against him.

We were silent again after that, watching Ruby playing with her new friend with seemingly endless energy until he was eventually called away by his mother. Ruby seemed disappointed, but she waved goodbye enthusiastically anyway. Once the other hatchling and his mother had gone she scanned the park for another source of entertainment. Her gaze soon locked on to a bird that was searching for food in the grass nearby, and a delighted gleam sparked in her eyes. She immediately bounded toward it, jumping for it with a playful cry only for it to quickly leap away into the air. She gave chase with a laugh, hopping after it and flapping her little wings wildly, but they were unable to catch the air. After only a second of watching her, an idea popped into my mind.

"I'm going to join her for a bit," I said to Spyro, pushing myself back up to my paws. "Are you happy here, or do you want to come?"

Spyro paused for a moment in thought. "You go ahead. I'll save our spot here."

I smiled at him and nuzzled his cheek quickly. "Okay. Be back soon."

He smiled back and nodded. Turning down the hill, I quickly padded across the grass to catch up to Ruby, who was still running after the bird as it circled overhead but was no longer jumping for it since it was well out of her reach. She saw me approaching soon enough, though, and she broke off from her chase with a bright smile and hopped over toward me.

"Having a good time?" I asked, leaning my head down toward her and grinning.

"Yeah!" she answered, her tail swaying excitedly in the grass behind her. "I'm just playing with the birds, but I _just_ can't reach them."

"Well, maybe I can help with that. How about another flying lesson?"

Ruby's eyes went wide and she gasped before a look of pure excitement crossed her expression.

"Yes please!" she cheered, hopping up and down. "I wanna fly! Please, Mommy, show me! Show me!"

"Okay, okay!" I laughed. "Settle down for a moment and we'll get started."

Ruby immediately stopped bouncing and plopped down into a sitting position in front of me, though I could still see her practically vibrating with eagerness. I laughed again and shook my head at her. How could someone so tiny be filled with so much energy?

"Now, do you remember what I told you last time?"

"To focus on steady flapping!" Ruby answered immediately. "Always flap both wings together. Don't correct with just one."

"Very good. Okay, now what I want you to do is get into your takeoff position. When I say, start lifting off the ground and let's see how well you can hold yourself stable."

Ruby nodded quickly and rose to all fours, spreading her wings out and scrunching her face up in concentration. Her wings spread out at her sides and she crouched down low, ready to push herself up off the ground. Her eyes then lifted up to mine, watching for my signal.

"Looks good," I told her. "Now take this slow and steady, alright? Go."

As soon as the word was past my mouth, Ruby pumped her wings down more or less in unison. Her body rose slightly from the movement, but it wasn't enough to lift her off of the ground. She kept flapping, picking up speed, and as she did I silently began drawing on my wind element. I wanted to see her do as much as she possibly could herself, but if she needed it I was ready to offer a helping paw.

A few flaps later, Ruby seemed to have settled into a fairly steady rhythm. Her face was scrunched up tight, eyes clamped shut and her cheeks puffed out from the breath she was holding. I chuckled quietly at this sight.

"Breathe, Ruby," I scolded her gently. "You won't get far without air."

Her wings faltered and her eyes popped open for a second. "Oops."

I laughed again, and at the same time Ruby's eyes shut once more with the look of focus returning to her features. She let out a grunt, her wings pumping down harder, and her claws briefly left the dirt but she couldn't quite stay airborne. She gave two more hops, grunting louder each time, and I watched with bated breath to see if she'd gain liftoff, but after the third hop I realized her flaps didn't _quite_ have the power she needed.

A faint breeze rustled the grass around Ruby's paws, swirling in a miniature vortex that began to push up against her wings. With her next flap her paws remained suspended above the ground, and after the next she began to slowly creep higher.

Ruby's eyes snapped open again, going wide when she saw herself rising up in the air. A delighted grin split her muzzle.

"I'm doing it, Mommy!" she cried. "I—WHOA!"

In her excitement she missed a flap with her left wing and tipped sharply, but I had already steered the wind to catch her, the gust pulling her wing back open and levelling her out above the grass.

"Keep flapping!" I urged her. "I've got you, gem. Don't worry, you're doing great!"

Though still looking a bit shaken from her near fall, Ruby nonetheless frowned in concentration again and resumed beating her wings steadily in time with each other. I used my wind to help keep her steady, and soon enough she was hovering at me eye level in front of me. With every inch she climbed my heart beat faster with excitement. She was airborne! My little gem was flying!

"Mommy, look!" she squealed, sounding even more excited than I felt. "I'm doing it!"

"Alright!" I cheered. "That's it, Ruby! Keep going!"

She giggled ecstatically, her little wings pumping faster than ever. I began to lessen the amount of lift I was giving her with my wind, letting her hover under her own power, and I couldn't keep from beaming with pride the whole time.

"Stabilize," I coached her as I slowly cut off the last of my wind power, only using small gusts every now and then to catch her if she began to tip too much. "Balance with your tail. There you go. That's it! You're a natural at this!"

"This is so cool! I want to go faster now! Show me, Mommy!"

I laughed. "Faster, huh? Okay then. To speed up, just start leaning forward and then lean your body to the side to steer just like gliding. Got it?"

Ruby didn't answer at first, the look of hard concentration returning. She wobbled a bit at first, but after that she began to ease forward through the air, her eyes widening in surprise in delight. Soon she was picking up speed.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, now turn!" I called after her. "Lean! Let's see what you've got!"

Ruby laughed gleefully and started banking left. She was a little shaky about it, but gradually her course began to swing back around toward me.

"That's it!"

Emboldened by her success so far, Ruby banked harder and veered sharply around toward me. Almost immediately she yelped in surprise, though, her wings wobbling, and before I could say anything she abruptly flipped upside down and went into a wild tumble as her wings completely gave out. I yelped in shock and immediately sent out a vortex of wind, catching her in it when she was just a foot above the ground. The wind slowed her drastically, but wasn't quite enough to stop her completely and she bounced against the ground with a loud grunt. She rolled to a stop a few feet farther in the grass.

"Whoops!" I exclaimed, jogging over. "Bit of a rough landing there. You okay?"

A relieved smile spread on my muzzle when Ruby began giggling, lying on her back on the ground with her eyes closed and grinning widely. She looked completely unharmed.

"Wheee! I'm dizzy..."

"I'm not surprised," I snorted. "That was a pretty good tumble, wasn't it? Anything hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm okay. Can I try again?"

"Of course! Just try to use your tail more to balance your weight during a turn like that and you'll do great! Here, let me give you a boost."

I reached down toward her with my forepaws, and Ruby quickly stood up and shook the grass off her scales. After that she stepped up to me and allowed me to pick her up. I turned her to face away from me and reared up onto my hindquarters with Ruby held close to my chest.

"Okay, ready? Flap!"

Ruby let out another excited squeal when I suddenly heaved her up into the air and let go, sending her into a high arc. Her wings snapped out immediately, and after a second she had settled into relatively stable forward flight again.

"Alright, turn back to me," I instructed. "Balance, and turn! You've got this!"

I watched with a large smile growing on my face as, just like that, she did. She was definitely still shaky, her tail swinging erratically to keep herself from spinning out of control again, but in almost no time at all she had pulled completely around and was swooping back toward me with a gleeful cheer. She passed by me close enough that I could feel the breeze on my face, and with each turn and flap after that she gained more and more confidence. Soon she was zooming around like a little red streak, laughing and whooping with sheer delight.

"I'm doing it! I'm flying! I'm really flying!"

"You sure are!" I called after her. "You're doing great! Keep going!"

Her laughter rang out like music. "This is so fun! Daddy! Daddy, look at me! I'm flying!"

I paused for a second to look up to where Spyro was resting, and for a moment I was struck by the sight. He was smiling wider than I had seen in quite a while, laughing as he watched his daughter conquering the sky. The look of sheer pride on his face was more than I could ever put into words. He had only just found out that he had a daughter this morning, but already he looked like the proudest parent in the Dragon Realms.

My attention was brought back to Ruby when she made another giggling pass by me, and immediately I adopted a playful grin as a new idea popped into my mind. After her next pass I suddenly gave chase, leaping forward and running along the ground after her. When she saw me she squealed with glee and a mad chase ensued, Ruby twisting and turning somewhat clumsily to avoid me while I reared up in mock attempts to grab her every time she strayed within my reach. The game lasted for a couple of minutes longer before Ruby came in a little too close, and before she could escape I snared her with my wing. She laughed and thrashed about with her little paws, struggling to break free, but within seconds I had her clutched tight to my chest and brought my pointed snout down to tickle her belly and chest.

"I got you this time!" I teased her over her squeals of laughter. "You're a speedy little one, but I'm quicker!"

She laughed again when I ruffled her wings with a gust of my wind breath, a sound which quickly turned to gasping when I resumed tickling her.

"Okay! Oka-hay, Mommy! I gi-hi-hive up!"

I grinned triumphantly. Victory again! After giving one last nuzzle I pulled my head back, giving Ruby a brief chance to catch her breath before squeezing tighter with my wings in a hug. Ruby quickly returned it with her forepaws, still giggling.

"So, did you like that?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed without hesitation. "Can we do it again soon? Please? I want to fly as good as you can!"

I beamed with a small swell of pride at that, and I nodded my head firmly. "Absolutely. You're going to be flying circles around everyone in Warfang in no time."

Ruby looked incredibly excited by that thought, and I couldn't keep the smile off my own face. I pulled her tight against my chest again, taking a moment just to bask in my pride at how quickly she'd picked up on flying. She would still need plenty of practice to really master it, but this had been such a good start. She was well on her way.

I found my eyes drawn up toward Spyro again, and my smile became wider and warmer when I saw the pure joy that was shining in his eyes as he watched the two of us. Our eyes met, and the smile that he gave back to me practically melted my heart. I could easily tell that he was just as proud of our daughter as I was in that moment.

"Hey," I told Ruby softly, relaxing my hold on her. "Why don't you go play with Daddy for a bit? I think he'd really like that."

She nodded eagerly, and as soon as I let go with my wings she took off running up the hill toward him. I followed at a much more measured pace, grinning as Spyro's eyes widened when he saw the little red dragoness charging toward him with mischief in her gaze. He had no chance to defend himself before Ruby let out a playful roar and lunged at him, latching on to his foreleg.

"Gotcha!" she cried.

"Ah!" Spyro exclaimed, and I covered my mouth with a wing to hide my laughter. "Oh no! A monster's got me!"

Ruby giggled, hanging on tight as Spyro shook his leg in a mock attempt to dislodge her. When she didn't let go he rose to a standing position. Only then did Ruby slacken her grip, sliding down to the ground and tugging on Spyro's foreleg insistently.

"Come and play with me," she said. "Please?"

"You want me to play now? Aren't you tired from all that flying?"

"Nope!"

He chuckled, and his eyes shifted up toward me as if asking for permission. I nodded encouragingly, and with a grin spreading across his muzzle he lowered his head down to Ruby's level.

"What do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek!" she answered without hesitation, bouncing up and down on the spot. "I'll hide first!"

"Ooh, I played that with Sparx all the time. Okay, you ready?"

"Yeah!"

Spyro smiled brighter and turned to look at me again. "Are you playing, Cynder?"

I laughed but quickly shook my head. "No, I'm happy to watch for now. You two goofballs go on ahead."

Spyro shrugged. "Well, if you insist." He lifted a wing to cover his eyes. "One. Two. Three..."

Ruby let out a squeal and took off sprinting down the hill. I chuckled softly at her before turning my attention to Spyro. He still had his wing over his eyes, counting away, but then I noticed his wing start to creep upward. I quickly swung my tail up to whack him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"No peeking, cheater," I smirked.

His only response was a sheepish grin before he resumed counting. Shaking my head and laughing again, I moved over to the spot Spyro had been resting in before and lowered myself down onto my belly. A moment later Spyro finished his count and began his search.

I let my mind begin to wander as I watched Spyro and Ruby playing together, my thoughts running back over the events of the day so far. I was so glad for the days that I had off work to spend with my family like this. It was something I had made sure to make clear to the Guardians when I started working for them: I needed to have regular days free of my responsibilities to devote entirely to Spyro, and now to Ruby as well. They had been very understanding, and at times like this I was very glad for that. I didn't know what I would do without these chances to savour the family I had.

My chest swelled with warmth as I watched my mate and daughter playing, laughter ringing out each time one of them caught the other in their game—Ruby finding Spyro considerably easier than he found her thanks to his much larger size, I noticed. It never ceased to amaze me just how wonderful Spyro and Ruby were to each other. For her age Ruby was so incredibly mature about her father's amnesia, learning to accept the fact that her father forgot about her every night and never letting that colour how much she adored him. And Spyro...his own daughter was a stranger to him every morning when he woke up, but within mere moments that all changed every day, and he treated her with such care and love it was almost unbelievable.

Really, it felt like a dream, like it was simply too good to be true. Instead of questioning it, though, I just savoured every moment I got to watch this amazing scene. My work with the Guardians was definitely rewarding for the good that I got to see being done in the world, but _this_ was what made me feel truly accomplished.

I was so proud of both of them.

Eventually their game wound down, Spyro making his way back up the hill toward me at a jog with a tired Ruby right on his heels, panting and laughing all at the same time. Spyro was clearly worn out as well, his breath coming in gasps as he flopped down beside me, Ruby finally catching up and jumping onto his tail.

"Okay," he groaned. "I give up. You win."

Ruby giggled, though it came out more like a wheeze. A moment after Spyro had settled she let go of his tail and circled around in front of him. Spyro let out a small sound of surprise when she ducked underneath his foreleg and crawled around into the small gap between him and I. Once there she lay down on her stomach with a tired sigh, her head and eyelids beginning to droop.

"That was fun, Daddy," she said, giving a wide smile. "Can we do that again soon?"

"Of course, kiddo," Spyro answered without hesitation. He brought his head down to nuzzle her brow tenderly, his own smile broadening. "Whenever you'd like."

Ruby was obviously happy with his answer. Another deep sigh escaped her before she let out a quiet yawn and lowered her head onto her forepaws.

"I'm _tired_ ," she mumbled sluggishly. "I think I'm...gonna..."

And just like that, she was out. I watched her flanks rise and fall slowly for a few seconds with a warm fondness filling my heart. She really was such a sweet, adorable little dragoness, and I was so honoured to call her mine.

My gaze shifted up to Spyro, and that feeling in my chest doubled in strength. He was watching our daughter with a look of mixed awe and affection, and I found myself thinking that honoured didn't even begin to describe my situation. I had the best family any dragoness could ask for, without a doubt.

I brought my head forward and Spyro jerked in surprise when my muzzle met his cheek. The kiss was brief, but I put all of my emotion into it and when I pulled away I saw Spyro looking back at me with a questioning sort of grin on his face.

"What was that for?"

I chuckled, but didn't answer him for a moment. Eventually I looked down at Ruby again.

"You know, I'm so proud of us," I told him softly. "We've accomplished a lot of great things together, but this is definitely the best one. Just look at this little treasure we made..."

He did, his eyes glossing over with thought for several long seconds as he watched Ruby sleep. She shifted, rolling slightly to her side so that her back was pressed up against Spyro's leg, and a smile crossed her little face. Spyro's own face split into a huge smile as well, and I thought I could see a trace of moisture in his eyes.

"She really is amazing..." he murmured.

My wing moved to rest against his back, and I leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek again. This time he met me halfway, turning to run his muzzle against mine until we came to rest with our brows pressed together.

"Just like you," I said.

He chuckled quietly. "I was going to say the same to you."

I snorted. "We're so corny."

"So?"

I had no retort, and the two of us simply laughed together for a while until we eventually settled into silence again. Neither of us moved for a long time after that, and I just closed my eyes and immersed myself in this moment: Me, my mate, and our daughter nestled between us, all in total comfort and safety. It was absolute perfection, and I wished that this could last forever.

"I love you so much, Spyro," I finally said, my voice soft. "I just want to make sure you know that."

I heard him let out a deep, contented hum, and he gently rubbed his muzzle against mine again.

"I love you too, Cynder," he replied. "And thank you. This day has been amazing so far, and it's all because of you two."

The feeling of pride bloomed inside me again, making me feel like I was glowing from Spyro's praise. That was all I wanted; to make each brief moment he had to remember as joyful as I possibly could. His words reassured me that I was doing a good job, and that meant more than anything I could describe.

"You're welcome," was all I could say in reply.

We stayed that way for another hour, savouring the simple enjoyment of being together. Both of us knew how precious this family was, and it seemed like we were both determined to soak up as much of its presence as we possibly could. I could have easily taken it for granted given the years of memories I already had of us together, but Spyro made that impossible. For what must have been the thousandth time, I thanked the Ancestors for this small little gift that the curse he lived with provided.

Eventually, afternoon waned into evening and it was time for us to head home. We ate, played, and talked together just as we had already done throughout the day, and the smile that was almost permanently stuck to Spyro's face filled me with the greatest relief and joy. He was happy. When we eventually retired together for the night I drifted off to sleep in Spyro's wings with that comforting knowledge fixed in my head. This day had ended on the perfect note.

Or so I thought...

The chill was the first thing I was aware of. A shiver woke me from my sleep, but in my groggy state I couldn't figure out why I felt cold. When a breeze hit my scales I sluggishly opened my eyes to find that the sheets were still bundled at the bottom of the bed, just as they had been when I had fallen asleep. I frowned. Did Spyro not pull them up?

It was then that I finally registered the true cause of my discomfort. When I turned over to face Spyro all I found was an empty indent in the bed. He was gone.

Now truly confused, I pushed myself halfway up off the bed and began searching around the room for him. My eyes eventually fell on the open balcony doorway.

I blinked a few times in groggy confusion, reaching up to wipe the sleep from my eyes before narrowing them questioningly. I could see Spyro out on the balcony with his back to the door, but what was he doing out there this late?

Groaning silently in irritation at having to get up, I nonetheless pulled myself out of bed and shuffled my way over to the doorway. Another shiver ran across my body when I stepped outside into the cool night air, but I pushed the discomfort from my mind for the moment. After suppressing a yawn and wiping my eyes again, I spoke.

"Spyro?"

He quickly turned his head toward me, and I was caught off guard by the look in his eyes. Surprise. Embarrassment. Shame. There was something else, though, something I didn't quite have time to place before he turned evasively away from me. I frowned more deeply. What didn't he want me to see?

"Sorry," he muttered, and I thought I caught the barest ragged edge in his voice. "I didn't mean to wake you..."

This didn't feel right. There was something nagging me about Spyro's posture. He was too stiff, his wings low and held tightly to his sides, his tail curled around his feet. Plus there was the way he refused to look at me. I didn't like it.

"What are you doing out here?"

He didn't answer me, and this bothered me more than anything else. Stepping forward, I slid my paw under his chin and rested it against his cheek, pulling his head back toward me.

I faltered at the wetness in his eyes, confusion and anxiety flooding through me immediately. This wasn't the face of the happy dragon that I had fallen asleep beside at _all_.

"Spyro, what's wrong?"

He pulled away, hiding his face from me once more, and my heart twisted painfully in my chest. That was grief in his expression. There was no doubt about that, but what was he grieving for? What could have possibly upset him like this?

I pressed him for an answer when he didn't respond right away, almost begging for him to tell me why he was in this state. Finally, he let out a heavy, defeated sigh. He didn't look at me when he spoke, and his voice was so low that I almost didn't hear it.

"...Because the day is over. And I'm going to lose it."

For a moment I was shocked, but understanding and sympathy quickly took over when his words sunk in. My own gaze fell and I had to suppress the sigh that rose to my lips. This wasn't the first time he'd felt upset about losing his memories from the day, but that didn't make it any easier to see happening.

I tried my best to reassure him, moving closer and saying everything I could think of to lift his spirits. Usually after a couple of minutes of this I would be able to start cheering him up, but this time he was completely unresponsive to my efforts. I could only watch in dismay as, no matter what I said, he just descended farther and farther into despair.

I didn't know what to do! Why was this going so wrong? It was _killing_ me to see him like this! He was such a strong, resilient dragon, but now he was curled in on himself like a wounded animal, his whole body shaking from broken sobs, his voice ragged and catching with every other word he tried to speak. I wasn't prepared for this! This was by far the _worst_ I had ever seen him, and the pain it caused me to watch him suffering like this, powerless to help him in any way...it was more than I could bear! My eyes stung from my own tears, but even so I struggled as hard as I could to keep my composure. This had to stop. I _had_ to fix this!

But _how_?

Frustration also began to colour my emotions, as much as I tried to suppress it. What had I done wrong to let things come to this? Didn't I do enough today to keep his spirits high? He had looked so happy! Everything had been going so well! It had basically been perfect!

Was that the problem? Had I done my job _too_ well, and because of that the loss he felt now was all the more pronounced? If that was the case then I didn't know what I was going to do anymore! Was there _no_ winning with this damned amnesia?!

Then he said it. That word that pushed me over the edge. _Useless_. My paw flew up to his face before I even realized it, anger boiling in my blood. How could he say a thing like that about himself? How could he doubt his own worth that much? Didn't he realize how much this family needed him? No! I did not spend this entire day doing everything in my power to make him feel secure and happy just to hear him devolve into this kind of self-pity!

 _Useless?! That's_ what he thought? How dare he label himself as something that low? How dare he insinuate that he wasn't worthy of this family?! I would not be spending every day of my life breaking my back to help carry him through this condition if he didn't mean the entire world to me, and he should know that! He had _earned_ his happiness and his family! He had worked for it harder than anybody, every single day! He was the _farthest_ thing from useless!

It didn't take me long to register how frightened my outburst had made him, though, and as soon as I had my anger faded into guilt. I hadn't meant to hit him, but hearing him say such thing about himself...it _hurt_. I hadn't been prepared for this. Not today.

As the last of my anger waned, my strength wavered with it and I leaned forward into Spyro's protective wings as my own tears broke free. I just didn't know what to do. I couldn't blame Spyro for feeling the way he did, but I just wanted to make his pain stop and I felt utterly powerless to do that. All I could do was keep telling him how much he truly meant to Ruby and I, and pray that he finally understood.

Relief flooded through me when, at last, he did. I could feel the tension and tremors leaving his body as he held on to me, the tears that he was fighting so hard to hold back finally draining away. His breathing calmed, his voice becoming steady once more, albeit still weak. When it seemed like Spyro had finally let go of the torment that had been crushing him, I felt its weight lift off of my shoulders too. I breathed out a long sigh, the tension in my own body fading to almost nothing. I was _so_ glad that was over...

There was silence between us for a moment, me caught in Spyro's embrace and him seeming to still be processing these events. I almost thought we were going to stay stuck like that forever, but finally he asked if I would stay with him for a while longer. I gave him a tender smile and agreed, glad that he was alright now.

For almost an hour Spyro and I just sat there. I leaned tightly against his side, my head nestled into the crook of his neck, my body wrapped in his wing that covered me with warmth. When I spared a glance up at his face a faint smile crossed mine at the sight of his calm, accepting expression. He had made peace with his situation for another day, and I was so grateful for that. It was another crisis successfully averted. Another hurdle behind us, at least for now.

But as much as I told myself that, the peace that Spyro felt evaded me. As we sat there in silence, his tortured words began to echo in my head and I just couldn't shake them out. Maybe if I had been able to see this coming I would have been able to take it in stride better, but as it was it had rattled me _badly_. It was so, _so_ easy to forget how difficult all of this really was for Spyro. He hid it so well on most days, just taking on everything that came his way because he had no other choice. True, he had let on to the sorrow he felt from time to time, but it had _never_ been this bad before. Was this actually how he had actually felt all of those times too, though?

Did he _always_ feel this way?

What kind of hell was this existence he was forced to live, really? On the surface he had everything: A luxurious home, steadfast friends, caring mentors, a loving family, and most of all peace, but as a result of having everything he also had to live with it all being taken away from him. Every. Single. _Day_.

What was that like? How soul-crushingly painful and scary was it to live in the face of that? How did he do it?

The image of him doubled over, curled in on himself in despair sprang up in my mind again, and I felt my heart twist agonizingly. The sight of him in such a state jarred me worse than anything. Spyro was easily the strongest dragon that I knew; the strongest person of any species that I had ever met, period. To see someone so strong just suddenly _break_ like that...

I shivered, curling my tail and wings tighter around myself like a barrier. Spyro must have thought I was cold, because he wrapped his wing more snugly around me. I didn't correct him. He had just gotten over his own breakdown. I didn't want him to see mine. I buried the powerful ache in my chest that was growing stringer every second. I put on a smile and dried my tears, pushing the images of his grief and the sounds of his broken voice down where he would never see how badly they affected me. No matter what it took, I would make sure that he ended this day content.

Eventually, Spyro's fatigue started to overpower him. After the third deep yawn that passed his jaws I rose and nudged him gently with my snout, motioning toward the bed. He gave me a tired smile and nodded, offering no protest as I half led, half dragged his stumbling form inside. A deep, comfortable sigh sounded when I lowered him onto the bed and he sank into the padded mattress. Despite myself I had to smile at this. Leaning down, I laid a soft kiss on his brow and nuzzled his cheek tenderly. He groggily lifted a wing in invitation, but I shook my head.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to him. "I'm just going to check on Ruby."

He nodded sluggishly, his wing falling. "Okay. I love you, Cynder. And...thanks..."

His voice trailed off into a low murmur as he quickly drifted off, his breathing soon falling into a slow, steady rhythm. He looked so calm now, it could almost make someone forget the pain that he had just poured out before.

My smile slowly wavered, flickering out like a candle, and without a sound I turned and crept out of the bedroom. Soon I had pulled the door shut behind me, and after that I was alone in the cool darkness of the corridor.

Another shiver ran through my frame, followed soon after by a strange choking sound. Slowly I slumped back against the door, hugging my forepaws around my middle as tremors shook me more and more fitfully. A wing rose up to cover my face, and then there in my solitude, with no one else there to hear them, my muffled sobs began echoing down the empty hall...


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Well, this took quite a bit longer to edit than I was expecting it to. I figured it would just be a matter of re-typing the first draft with a few fixes, but no, there were a lot of sections that I decided to overhaul completely. I'm much happier with the result, but it did take a lot more time so I'm sorry for the delay.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Another Day!**

* * *

 **...**

-~.~-*-~.~-

 _"Goodbye..."_

My eyes snapped open with a jolt, a hoarse gasp bursting out of me. The light that met my eyes made me instantly close them again, though, pain stabbing through beneath the lids. It was _blinding_ , and it left a starry after-image on the backs of my eyelids.

Hissing from discomfort, I brought my wing around to shield my face and cracked my eyes open more slowly this time. My head felt like it was spinning from disorientation, and the piercing light only aggravated it, but slowly the world around me resolved into a white, marble chamber.

Something was wrong. A feeling of panic was causing my chest to clench, my breath coming in gasps and my limbs shaking from adrenaline, but I couldn't tell what the cause was. Frantically I scanned my surroundings, at the same time trying to rise to my paws, but my legs were weak and unwieldy and the best I could manage was to prop myself halfway up with my forelegs. I could only frown in confusion when I saw that the chamber was empty with no sign of danger anywhere. But if this place was deserted then where had that voice come from?

The voice...I could have sworn that it was Spyro I heard, but where was he? It _had_ been his voice I heard whispering, hadn't it? Yes, I was sure it was, but...the tone it was in, so full of pain and sadness. Goodbye? What did that mean? What had happened to make him sound like he was in so much grief?

Fear poured through my being, and with a loud grunt I forced myself to stand, willing my trembling legs into submission. Something was definitely wrong, and I needed to find Spyro now. I needed to make sure he was okay.

There was an obstacle that presented itself almost immediately, though: Where was I? I had never seen this chamber before, made entirely from the marble stone that I had noticed before and shaped like a small circular auditorium. I didn't know of any buildings in Warfang that might have a chamber like this built into them, so where in the Realms could I be right now? How had I ended up here? And how was I going to get back to Spyro? I didn't have time for this!

"Please, be calm," a feminine voice suddenly echoed, causing me to freeze. "This is a safe place. There is no need for alarm."

I rounded on the source of the voice instantly, dropping into a defensive posture. My eyes widened surprise when I saw the towering, white-scaled, gold-horned dragoness standing before me, her scales seeming to shimmer with their own inner light. She bore a kind, welcoming smile, but I refused to let my guard down. I was _certain_ that this chamber had been vacant except for me a mere second ago. She wasn't even standing near the only door. She had just... _appeared_ somehow.

"Who are you?" I asked with a wary edge in my voice. "And where am I?"

"Peace, child. I am a friend," the dragoness assured me, her smile unchanging. She motioned with a huge wing at the chamber and continued, "This place is known as the Gateway. Beyond that doorway is the Realm of the Ancestors, and Eternity."

I faltered, my eyes narrowing dubiously. The Realm of the Ancestors? What was this, the home of some sort of cult that I had somehow had the misfortune of stumbling into? How had I even gotten here?

Maybe...maybe I was kidnapped? That could explain the feeling of panic from when I woke up: leftover adrenaline from a struggle. But...then where did Spyro fit into this? His voice. His whispered goodbye. It wasn't adding up.

"Who are you?" I asked again, my voice lowering dangerously.

The other dragoness was unfazed. She gave me a soothing smile, as if I was just a hatchling acting out.

"My name is Alona," she told me. "I am here to help guide you through your transition to your new home."

New home? Yeah, that definitely sounded cult-y. And this dragoness actually had the audacity to take the name of the Ancestor of Light? She was probably their leader, which made her dangerous. I began slowly backing away, my body low and ready to bolt, my wing blades poised in a defensive position. I didn't know where I was, but I did know that I needed to find a way out.

"Why am I here?"

The dragoness who called herself Alona hesitated for a brief moment, her smile wavering, and I heard her give a quiet sigh. Her expression changed to show a hint of sympathy and remorse, which only made me more on edge.

"I am sorry to tell you this, Cynder, but your time in the Dragon Realms has passed."

I froze mid-step, turning a surprised look up toward the dragoness. Passed? That was a strange word to use. Strange, and ominous.

"What are you saying?"

'Alona' sighed again, her gaze falling briefly. When she met my eyes again I was actually surprised by how genuinely apologetic she appeared.

"Cynder, you died."

My eyes widened, my breath catching in shock. Died? Did she just say _died?_ What was she talking about? I couldn't decide whether to call this funny or pathetic.

"Seriously?" I snorted. "I died? You actually think I would believe that?"

Alona cocked her head to the side in apparent confusion. "Why not?"

"Because it's absurd!" I exclaimed. "Look at me! I'm perfectly fine. I'm healthy and strong. I'm in my prime right now, and there's not a scratch or anything on me! There is no physical way that I could be—"

A blinding flash cut me off with a grunt, so intense that it almost knocked me right to the floor. My head spun sickeningly, pain splitting my skull, and then suddenly I was in the air with the wind screaming around me. The sky was black, and rain pelted me from almost every angle. My ears were ringing sharply, the faint echo of some deep crash and rumble echoing in my head, and for some reason I could barely feel my body. Every felt numb and weirdly tingly, like my muscles were dead and my nerves were overloaded.

That was when the vertigo kicked in, and I slowly realized that I was falling. The ground appeared below me, and I jolted in horror when I realized how fast I was plummeting toward it. The trees reached up toward me, ready to snatch me out of the sky and tear me to pieces, but...I couldn't move! My body was too numb to manage it, and my mind was too scrambled to even know how to move it in the first place. All I could feel was sharp, suffocating terror as the ground raced up to meet me.

Another flash blinded me, and suddenly I found myself back in the strange white chamber. I stumbled backward with a rattling gasp, my limbs collapsing beneath me and dropping me back to the floor. My heart was pounding, racing so fast that it hurt, and for a minute after that all I could do was stare straight ahead with wide, panicked eyes while my chest heaved for air.

"Wha..." I gasped. "W-what was that?"

Alona didn't reply. She stood in silence, watching me with a calm, knowing expression. This did nothing to ease my agitation. All at once I heard her voice echoing in my head.

 _Cynder, you died..._

A shiver ran through my whole body, chilling me right to my core.

"No..." I muttered. My voice felt weak and fragile as it came out of my mouth. "I...that can't be...I'm not..."

"I understand that this is distressing," Alona told me gently. "But there is no cause for alarm. You are safe here, Cynder. Your worldly pains and struggles are—"

"No!" I snapped, and Alona blinked with a startled expression. I managed to get my paws back under me and began backing away from the other dragoness, resuming my defensive posture, but my legs were still trembling. "I don't know what you're trying to pull here, or what kind of magic you're using to mess with my head, but I'm not falling for it! Now, enough lies! Who are you, and why are you pretending to be an Ancestor?"

The huge dragoness didn't appear bothered by my shouting. She simply continued to regard me with curiosity and patience in her eyes. After a moment she inclined her head toward me.

"Cynder, I _am_ Alona, Spirit of Light. I understand your skepticism, but there is no deception here. Eternity awaits you, and I am here to help."

"To _help?_ " I repeated. "By telling me lies, especially one as outlandish as saying I'm dead? I—AGH!"

I winced and snapped my eyes shut as another flash and bolt of pain shot through my skull. Another image appeared in front of my mind's eye, but this one was more than just a fragment. I saw myself in the cheetah village in Avalar, saying my farewells to the chief and his dignitaries, including Hunter's now-grown son. They were wishing me a safe return to Warfang after the resource treaty negotiation, but they were also expressing concern about signs of a storm approaching. Hunter's son especially was urging me to stay the night and leave in the morning, but I was insistent. I had promised Ruby and Spyro that I would be home. I had to keep my promise.

I flew, racing the winds with my own power. I thought I was keeping ahead of the storm, but halfway there the weather shifted. Another storm cell had formed in front of me, and I was trapped. I tried to dive for cover in the trees, but then there was a flash, then sharp, tingling pain, then numbness, and after that...

Nothingness.

I gave another heaving gasp, snapping back to the present. That...It wasn't a magically-induced vision. My entire body was shaking, and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't control my breathing, and when I spoke my voice was raspy and unsteady.

"This can't be real," I stammered. "There's no way that this can really be happening!"

Alona cocked her head at me again, once more looking genuinely confused by my actions.

"Why is that?" she asked me. "What is it that prevents you from accepting these circumstances?"

"It just _can't_ be real!" I insisted, my tone turning quickly to one of desperation. "It...It can't be over! It just can't be! There's still so much that I need to do!"

I trailed off, my breath coming in shallow gasps. My chest felt tight, like my fear was crushing it. All of this...it was all too much! It had to be some sort of nightmare, even with this deceptively serene setting. If it wasn't...If I really _was_ dead...that would mean...

A horrible tremor shot through me, my eyes clamping shut. Please, _please_ don't let this be real. Please tell me I hadn't been taken away from my family! Oh, dear Ancestors, please...

I opened my eyes slowly, and my heart plunged when I saw that I was still in that same white chamber. Alona was regarding me with a new look, though: one coloured with understanding and sympathy.

"I wish I could tell you what you want to hear, child," she said in a soft voice. "I know that being separated from your loved ones seems like a cruel fate, but I am afraid that this _is_ real."

I faltered. Had...had she just heard me?

"This separation is only temporary, however. There is no reason to fret."

I didn't know how to respond to that. Did she really just say that there was no reason to fret? Didn't she understand what this meant if it was true?!

Alona gave another sigh, her gaze falling. Maybe she sensed that I wasn't going to be convinced so easily. Maybe she had read my thoughts again. Maybe...maybe she really was the Ancestor she claimed to be? But...No! No, she couldn't be! It wasn't true! It couldn't be true!

The larger dragoness waved a forepaw in the air in a smooth, regal motion. Beside her, a ring of white light materialized. The centre of the ring shimmered oddly with colour for a moment, but after that my eyes widened and I gasped as an image formed inside of it. Stunned, but also curious, I took a hesitant step closer to get a better look.

I wished I hadn't. My chest clenched with horror, and my forepaw rose to my mouth.

I saw a gathering hall filled with people from all different races. I saw a raised pedestal at the front of the room with a casket sitting on top of it. Inside of it, I saw myself.

"I..."

An out of body experience would barely even begin to describe what I felt in that moment. I was _convinced_ that my eyes had to be playing tricks on me, but no matter how many times I blinked or how hard I rubbed them, the image didn't change. My body was lying inside that casket, curled up on its side as still as a rock and surrounded by delicate flowers.

Dead.

No matter how much it horrified and sickened me, I couldn't tear my eyes away for the longest time. Eventually, though, a particular gleam of colour at the edge of the image drew my attention, and I forcefully ripped my gaze away from my own still form toward it. Almost immediately my heart twisted agonizingly in my chest.

It was Spyro. He was sitting with Ruby, his wings around her, and even from this angle I could see the way both of their shoulders shook and the trails of moisture on their cheeks. I choked, unable to breathe as the full gravity of the situation pressed down on me.

I was dead, and I had left my family behind.

I didn't know how to react. There were so many conflicting emotions storming around inside of my chest and my thoughts. Grief. Guilt. Despair. There was one that slowly began to rise above the rest, though: A red-hot, burning feeling that consumed all others and left me trembling.

Rage.

"Why?" I hissed, my jaws clenched painfully tightly and my lip curling back.

Alona didn't answer. She had another puzzled expression on her face, leaning her head down toward me questioningly. Her apparent obliviousness only kindled the flames in my chest, and a snarl rumbled out of my mouth.

" _Why?!_ " I roared at her. "Why _now?_ Why like _this?_ What kind of reason can you have to suddenly cut my life off this way? And why, in the name of _EVERYTHING_ , would you take even more away from Spyro than you already have?!"

Alona tensed, her expression becoming masked and guarded, but in her eyes I thought I saw a twinge of sadness.

"Is this punishment?" I continued, while my claws tightened against the ground and my tail lashed furiously behind me. "Is this supposed to be justice for all the people that were killed while I was being controlled? Because if so, it's a pretty damned _stupid_ way of doing it! You're not punishing _me_ this way! You're punishing _THEM!_ "

I jabbed my paw at the image of my mate and daughter, and for a second my rage wavered as the sight of their grief almost smothered it. Their pain was so easy to see, and so powerful. It was almost enough to make me break down in sorrow right there, but I quickly turned my glare back to Alona instead. I wasn't done yet.

"I made a _promise!_ I _swore_ to Spyro that I would always be there for him! Whenever he struggled with his amnesia I promised him that no matter what memories he lost, _I_ would always be there with him in the morning! _I_ would be the constant thing he could rely on when he had nothing else permanent to hold on to! I _promised_ , and now it's a promise that I can't keep! Now tell me _WHY!_ "

Silence hung in the chamber for several tense moments, my burning glare unwavering as I waited to hear what kind of excuse this Ancestor could possibly give me. Finally Alona gave a small sigh, a remorseful look in her eyes.

"It was not a decision that we made," she told me softly. "It was simply your time, as nature dictated it."

I was stunned. I didn't know what to think. Part of me felt enraged even further, thinking that this was just her trying to pass off blame. Another part of me felt confused to hear her say that my death wasn't under the Ancestors' direction. Were they not in control of everything that happened in the Realms? Mostly, though, I just felt cheated.

"That's it?" I asked in a quiet voice. "That's all you have to say?"

Alona was silent.

"No," I growled stubbornly, shaking my head as my entire body shook with fury. "That's not good enough. I won't accept that! I'm not _ready_ to be dead yet! I still need to be there for my family! They still need my support! I...I still need to look after them. I...I-I can't just...I..."

I realized that my trembling was getting worse, my legs suddenly feeling very weak. All at once I found it very difficult to keep talking past the painful lump that was growing in my throat. My gaze turned back to the image of Spyro and Ruby huddled together, and my eyes stung fiercely as my vision suddenly became blurry.

"I..." I croaked weakly. "I-I...I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry I'm not there. I'm so, s-so sorry..."

I couldn't stand straight any longer under the crushing weight of grief, quickly turning my head away and shutting my eyes tightly against the rising flow of tears. I heard Alona shift closer to me as she allowed the image to fade.

How could this be happening? It wasn't right! I wasn't supposed to be dead! I wasn't supposed to abandon my family like this and leave them on their own! Why?! Why now? Why like this?!

"P-please," I gasped, my voice shaking fitfully. "Please, don't let this happen. I can't...I can't leave them!"

Alona said nothing. That infuriatingly calm and sympathetic expression still covered her face, but instead of comforting me it only shattered what was left of my composure. A ragged sob burst out of me, and I tried to stare her down again with all of the intensity that I could muster.

"Please! Please send me back! I have to go back! Spyro _needs_ me! I can't leave him like this! I can't just...just disappear on him out of nowhere and leave him to fight his amnesia on his own! I can't leave Ruby to deal with that all by herself! My family still needs me! Please don't take me away from them! _PLEASE!_ "

Through teary vision I could just make out the remorseful look that Alona gave me. She stepped closer, and I tried to back away from her but only ended up tripping and falling on my rump. In one more step Alona had closed the remaining distance and her enormous wings closed around me, pulling my against her chest and wrapping me in warmth unlike anything I had ever felt before.

It did nothing to still the grief that ravaged me inside, however. I tried to pull away with all my strength. I didn't want her comfort if she wasn't going to do anything to help me, but then my shaking forelegs collapsed. I was instantly pressed against Alona's chest, and just like that all of my resistance crumbled. I surrendered, burying my face in her warm scales and letting my ragged sobs pour free.

"Shh," Alona hushed me, sounding just like a mother would. "It isn't your fault, child. Do not despair. I promise you that everything will be alright."

I shuddered from another surge of guilt and sorrow at those words. Alright? How could things be alright? How was Spyro going to manage now? He was alone! Yes, there were people around him that cared about him, but he didn't know them. Besides Volteer and Cyril, I was the only familiar person that he had left! I was the glue that held everything together in his life, and now I was gone! I had left him on his own in a world full of strangers!

And Ruby...My poor little Ruby. This wasn't supposed to happen to her! I had wanted her to have the childhood that Spyro and I had never had the chance to live, safe among her own kind, not being forced to grow up as fast as we had. Now what was going to happen to her? Would she be forced to care for a grief-stricken father for the rest of his life? Her childhood and innocence, gone just like that?

I had failed them. I had failed them both.

I couldn't stand it. I broke, completely and utterly, and after that I lost all concept of time as I poured my grief out in the wings of the Ancestor of Light. It could have been hours. It could have been days. All I knew was the horrible, soul-rending guilt and pain. If only I had done one of a hundred things differently then maybe I would still be there with them, but instead now our happy family was destroyed and I felt like it was all my fault.

I wept longer and harder than I ever had in life. The only thing that held me upright was Alona's caring embrace. Normally I would be mortified about finding myself in such a state, let alone with one of the _Ancestors_ , but there was no room for shame anymore. Grief had wiped everything else out.

However, what felt like an age later as my energy drained and my tears ran dry, the wondrously warm and safe hold of Alona's wing began to work through me. I just didn't have the energy to resist it anymore, and bit by bit the crushing sorrow was washed away to be replaced by numbness. I fell into an empty sort of daze, almost comatose save for the fact that I was still conscious. Alona didn't move an inch this entire time, and it was only once I had fallen completely silent that she spoke again.

"It's alright, Cynder," she murmured, patting my back gently with a forepaw. "Everything is alright."

I took a slow, rattling breath but didn't say anything else. My eyes stared straight ahead, unresponsive to nearly everything around me. I couldn't completely block out Alona's words, however.

"I understand the pain that you're feeling," she continued. "This isn't the first time that I have seen it, though devotion such as yours to your loved ones is a rare thing indeed. I know that this isn't fair. You deserve much better."

I shifted slightly at that, finally turning a half-hearted inquisitive look up at the larger dragoness. The sympathy and remorse that I could see in her eyes seemed real, as well as powerful. It surprised me that an Ancestor could be moved so much by my troubles. I was just one insignificant mortal compared to her, wasn't I?

"If I could, I would send you back to your family," she said, causing me to falter again. "A bond like yours is a precious thing, and it is a tragedy for it to be severed so coldly, but an Ancestor's duty is to preserve nature's order. I can make no exceptions. I am truly sorry."

Any frail glimmer of hope I might have felt vanished at those words. I sagged, my head falling, and I took another slow defeated breath.

"I understand..." I muttered, my voice weak from all the crying.

Alona's paw appeared beneath my chin, drawing my head up to meet her gaze, and I was struck again by the concern and assurance that I saw in her eyes.

"You have my word that things will turn out alright," she told me firmly. "Spyro and Ruby are both incredibly strong. As important as you were—and still are—to both of them, they are also surrounded by other people who loved them and _will_ help them. Their future is still bright."

I wanted to trust her. I wanted to _so_ badly, to know that my mate and child would be alright. There was still a nagging seed of doubt, though.

"I wish I could believe you," I sighed. "But Spyro relied on me _so_ much, and Ruby is still so young. Me being gone, just like that...it's not fair to either of them. I..." I cringed, my voice wavering as more tears threatened to come loose. "I let them both down."

"Now, Cynder, that isn't true," Alona assured me gently. "You have given them everything. You gave Spyro a chance at a happy life, one he never would have been able to live without you there to guide him, and you raised Ruby into a generous and caring dragoness with a pure heart. You have done nothing but good for both of them."

"But..."

Alona reached a wing down and gently lifted my chin so that I was forced to meet her gaze. Her eyes were surprisingly comforting, and I felt some of my guilt beginning to melt away no matter how much I still wanted to blame myself.

"It is true, your death is painful to your family, and it still will be for some time to come, but the course of events currently laid out before them still has much joy in store for them. Your death is one step in that path."

I frowned, feeling puzzled by these words. Alona easily saw this, and she waved a paw again to summon another ring of light.

"Look," she told me with a gentle smile. "See where their path leads."

An image formed within the ring, and as soon as I saw it my jaw fell and my heart stopped in pure disbelief. It was my family, but not like I had ever seen before. Ruby was all grown up into a beautiful adult dragoness, and beside her there was a slightly larger green dragon. Both had huge smiles on their faces as they played with a pair of young male hatchlings between them.

Was...was that dragon Ruby's mate? And those hatchlings...her children?

My little gem had a family all of her own.

That alone was enough of a wonder to behold, but the next sight left me utterly speechless. On the ground, lying with the hatchlings climbing on top of him, was Spyro. He was laughing, his eyes bright with joy, and almost immediately the image brought a fresh misting of tears to my own eyes. He looked... _happy_. My breath rattled, my body going weak as a tidal wave of awe, relief, surprise and excitement swept through my soul.

"I-is...Is this real?" I managed to force out after a minute, my voice faint. "Is this really going to happen?"

Alona nodded, a large smile spreading across her face.

"You see? You have nothing to fear."

I couldn't respond, my eyes locked on the image in the ring as I watched my family laughing and playing together. I couldn't believe it! It looked too perfect to be real, like it was just something out of a dream, but I just knew it was the truth. Even if it may be many decades away still, at the same time it felt like it was happening right in front of me at that very second.

I closed my eyes and let the gathered tears fall, but this time I smiled as a feeling of acceptance bloomed in my chest. After that I heaved a large sigh, emotionally exhausted, and without really thinking about what I was doing I leaned forward against Alona's chest again, surrendering completely to her hold.

"Thank you for showing me that," I said. "I just...I really needed to know that they would be okay..."

"They will be," Alona told me, her tone resolute.

I nodded slowly, my eyes turning back to the image. My growing family...They all looked so cheerful, but...I couldn't help but notice something missing. Some _one_ missing...

My gaze became downcast again, my wings and shoulders slumping from the deep ache that formed in my chest. Alona took no time in noticing, her large paw resting gently on my back.

"Do not grieve for being separated from them, Cynder," she told me. "I know that it hurts, but this separation is only temporary. When the time comes you will be reunited with all of them. One way or another, you _will_ be with them again, and when you are they will have so many stories and proud memories to share. You have my word."

I hesitated, gazing up at Alona with a conflict forming a knot in my gut, but as I looked into her reassuring blue eyes I couldn't stop the small smile that formed on my muzzle. The sheer warm promise that her words carried with them...it was infectious, in a way. The very atmosphere of this place made it impossible for me to hold on to my pain. It was so full of light and peace, like a promise that nothing could ever hurt me again.

This time I did believe her. It was just logical. Inevitably, Spyro and Ruby would arrive here one day. As much as I certainly wasn't _eager_ for their time to come like mine had, that didn't change the simple fact that it would. There would be pain, but after that...After I got the chance to hold them in my wings again...

My wing twitched instinctively, but there was only Alona there. I missed them both already, and the ache in my chest returned briefly when I thought about how long this absence could be, but in time I knew that everything would be okay.

I let out another heavy sigh, letting silence reign for several moments. It was only then that the reality of my present situation began to sink in, though, and my eyes went wide as realization slowly dawned on me. My whole body went stiff, and I sucked in a sharp breath.

I was sitting...in the Gateway of the afterlife...wrapped in the wings of one of the _Ancestors_...and I was hanging on to her like a lost hatchling!

I gasped, suddenly feeling mortified, and my eyes shot up to Alona's in panic. What was I _doing?_ There was no way this was appropriate! What was more, she probably had a million better things to be doing with her time!

"Oh, no!" I yelped, trying to pull back but finding that I was powerless to extract myself from the clutches of Alona's massive wings. "I'm so sorry! I can't believe I'm taking up your time like this! How could I be so...so..."

To my utter bewilderment, Alona started laughing. I froze, completely shocked as the vibrations from her amusement spread from her chest right through my whole body. I could only stare at her in confusion.

"Nonsense, child," she chuckled warmly. There was a large smile on her face, her eyes twinkling. "I wouldn't dream of sending someone away while they were still in such a state of torment. You have no reason to fear. You haven't kept me from anything."

I gave her a bewildered frown, cocking my head to the side. Was she lying? Her assurance just didn't seem possible to me. I couldn't even begin to imagine how many responsibilities one of the Ancestors themselves had, especially if one of those duties was welcoming each new arrival into this Realm. There were enough dragons back in the world of the living that surely I wasn't the only one to have passed away in the last... _however_ long I had been here. There must have been other people waiting, confused and scared, wondering where they were, and yet here I was hogging all of this time to myself! I felt so unbelievably selfish!

"But...I've already been here for so long. There _must_ be somewhere else you need to be, and I'm just keeping you—"

"Cynder, be calm," Alona interrupted gently. "I promise that it's alright. Our realm is not bound to the same laws of time that you know from the Dragon Realms. There, it was like a river, flowing constantly. Here, it is more like an ocean. It still flows, but in a much less structured way. You will come to understand what I mean for yourself before long, but in the meantime all you need to know is this: Any time we spend here in this room has no bearing anywhere else. You are not keeping me from anything."

I could only stare in blank confusion. My head felt like it was spinning. Time was different here? It didn't _feel_ any different to me, though. Each second still slipped by into the past, just like it did when I was alive. How did that make any sense?

Alona's assuring smile gradually eased my doubts, though. I knew it wasn't something I was going to be able to wrap my head around for a good while, but I didn't really have any options other than trusting her. If what she said was true, I had no real reason to feel guilty here.

With those worries pushed aside for now I was content to spend another couple of minutes in silence, leaning into Alona again like a child would with her mother. My shame was carried away by the warmth of her wings, and in the end it didn't seem like I would have had much choice in the matter anyway. The Ancestor appeared to know that I still felt a sting in my heart, one of longing for my family's presence, and she made no indication of letting go until it was completely silenced. It was quite some time still before she eventually relaxed her grip, allowing me to lean back to face her more easily.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked.

I offered her a small embarrassed but grateful smile. "Better...Thanks. I...I don't really know what to say about all this, but I do appreciate it."

Alona returned my smile and gave a bow of her head. "You are more than welcome. That is one of the things I'm here for, after all."

I chuckled quietly. I couldn't think of any other way to respond. All of this still felt so incredibly surreal, like it was all nothing more than a very strange dream. I wasn't sure how to process it all yet. I was shaken out of those thoughts when Alona rested a forepaw on my shoulder, though.

"Do not worry about your family, Cynder," she told me in a kind but firm tone. "You will be with them again. Instead of mourning the time that you are apart, look forward instead to the endless years you have with them ahead. Look forward to that joyful reunion instead of worrying yourself over things that you can no longer control."

I nodded slowly, my eyes turning distant as I considered this advice. A long, deep sigh flowed from my chest, carrying a mix of surrender and acceptance. With it, I felt the first glimmer of peace with my situation. This was just how things were now, and like Alona said: My family's absence was only a temporary thing.

"Now, I expect you are growing anxious to explore this new world for yourself, hmm?"

My eyes snapped up toward Alona again. I hadn't even thought about yet to be honest, but now that she had mentioned it...

"Yeah, I guess I am," I nodded.

Alona smiled broadly. "Well, I can tell you that you're in for quite the experience. All of the changes can be rather overwhelming for new arrivals, but we have found that having someone familiar act as a guide helps matters greatly."

She looked past me and made a beckoning motion with her wing toward the room's only doorway. Curious, I turned around to see who she was calling to. At first I could see nothing through the pure white glare that shone in from outside, but soon a silhouetted figure materialized within the threshold. A second later I went completely stiff with shock when the figure resolved into a large green dragon before me, with earthy brown chest plating, thick curving horns and a mace-shaped tail tip. He padded closer bearing a large, friendly smile on his face.

"T...Terrador?"

He nodded, a deep chuckle sounding from his throat. I could only stare back, completely slack-jawed.

I barely recognized him! Even the very first time I had laid eyes on him his appearance had been aged by many years of combat. The rough scales, tattered wing membranes, chipped horns and multiple scars all over his body had practically defined him, accentuating the persona of a stern, no-nonsense warrior.

Now though...I could barely put it into words! He looked... _young._ That was the only way I could describe it. His scars were simply gone, his scales gleaming with a polish and lustre that I had never seen on him before. His eyes were also noticeably brighter, undimmed by the countless battles and trials he had witnessed over his many years, and he stood tall and proud without a single hint of the aches of old war wounds. It only served to make him look even bigger than I remembered.

He chuckled again at my speechless reaction, his deep booming voice confirming that I was in fact addressing the right dragon.

"Hello, Cynder," he said, still smiling. "It's very good to see you again...though I'll confess that I had hoped it wouldn't be so soon."

All I could manage in reply was a small shrug at first, still reeling from this surprise encounter. Finally I said, "Yeah...I guess not. It's really good to see you too though, Terrador. You...Wow. You're really looking great."

He grinned brightly. "Well, thank you. I can barely remember the last time I felt this way before I got here."

I gave a small laugh, shaking my head in residual awe at this development. Terrador's smile became more business-like a moment after that, though his expression still maintained its friendly light.

"Now, would you like me to show you around a bit? Granted, I've only just begun to properly explore this realm for myself. There's so much here that I could probably keep doing so for millennia yet, but I can at least help get you started."

I balked, my eyes widening a touch as I digested this new information. Did he just say millennia? As in, _thousands_ of years, millennia? How massive was this place?

I shook my head abruptly when I noticed the amused look Terrador was giving me while he waited for my reply. I cleared my throat, fighting to hide my embarrassment.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I told him, nodding. "Where should we start?"

Terrador merely chuckled again, beginning to turn toward the arched doorway at a leisurely pace.

"Let's not worry about specifics for now," he said. "We have all the time in the universe."

I regarded him with my head tilted curiously. This was a much more laid-back version of Terrador than I had grown used to, but...in an odd sort of way, it suited him. He seemed happy. Happier than I could ever remember seeing him even on his best days, and I was glad for it.

I moved to follow him, but then I paused and turned my eyes back toward Alona. She was watching both of us with that same motherly smile as before.

"Thank you," I said after fumbling for a second. It didn't seem nearly sufficient to express the gratitude I felt toward her, but it was all I could come up with.

Her smile grew larger and she inclined her head. "You are most welcome, Cynder. If there is ever anything you need, and I do mean anything, do not hesitate to call on me or one of the other Ancestors. We will do everything in our power to help."

I was stunned by this offer for a long moment, amazed by the generosity that she was displaying. Once again, I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that an _Ancestor_ was tending to my every worry and trouble like this. There was no way that I deserved this kind of treatment from a figure like her, and yet here we both were anyway. The only thing I could do was bow my head as low as I possibly could in gratitude and humility, but not even a second later I felt the pad of her paw under my chin, lifting my head back up. She smiled, shaking her head in amusement.

"Come now," she chuckled. "Off with you. Go and enjoy yourself."

This _had_ to be a dream. A very vivid, very strange dream.

I stood there stunned for a long moment, but finally I turned around in a half-daze and followed Terrador as he continued walking toward the exit. His pace was relaxed when I caught up with him, but each step was firm and strong.

"Now, I will warn you," he said to me, "this may be a bit overwhelming at first, but don't worry. You'll adjust in no time."

I looked up at him curiously, but almost immediately I winced and had to shield my eyes with my wing as we stepped through the doorway and into a small square foyer, brilliant white light flooding through the grand archway ahead. As soon as we stepped past the main door my eyes quickly adjusted, though, and as soon as they had I went utterly still. My jaw dropped, my eyes going so wide they nearly popped out of my skull, and a numb, tingling sense of wonder swept through my body from the tip of my snout all the way to my tail.

Terrador chuckled beside me, sparing me a glance before turning his attention forward again.

"Welcome to Eternity."

* * *

 **Decades after my arrival here, I still feel like I don't understand anything about this place.**

 **Eternity. I don't think anyone back in the Dragon Realms really grasps how massive that word really is. In the world of the living I got so used to the idea of limits and finite boundaries. Everything was contained in its own easily understandable way.**

 **This place completely shatters that way of thinking.** _ **Nothing**_ **is finite. It's as if this realm is purposely designed to flip that mortal way of thinking on its head, just because. How do you wrap your mind around something that's completely boundless?**

 **I kind of like it, though. I like the way it challenges my way of thinking. I like how it forces me to let go of constraints and limits. There's a kind of peace and freedom that I'm starting to see in surrender and just accepting that the world around me is so,** _ **so**_ **much more vast than anything I can think of.**

 **But when everything around me is so vast...it does have a way of making me feel lonely too. I think, to really appreciate this place, there needs to be someone here to share it with...**

-~.~-*-~.~-

Even after all this time, I never could get used to the sheer tranquility that existed in this place.

Back in Warfang, an open balcony like this one in the middle of a bustling city would have been swamped with noise. Indeed, it should have been far worse here given how much the urban landscape surrounding me made Warfang seem absolutely _miniscule_ in comparison.

It was literally—and I meant _literally_ —endless. Buildings of all shapes and sizes, colours, architectural styles and functions stretched as far as I could see in every direction. Open squares and courtyards dotted the cityscape. Markets. Games squares. Open-air performing grounds. Water features and parks. Whatever someone could imagine, it was there.

This city wasn't the only one in sight, either. In the sky overhead, several massive carved stone platforms and floating islands could be seen with their own sprawling cities covering them, nestled amongst each other like leaves on invisible vines. It wasn't just cities that I could see, either. Some of the platforms and islands had forests, lakes, rolling plains, and even snow-capped mountains. Far, far in the distance there even appeared to be whole planets hovering in the pristine blue sky. The scale was absolutely mind-boggling.

And yet here on my balcony, it was tranquil and calm. I could see hundreds, if not thousands of dragons wandering through the immaculately clean streets below the balcony or flying leisurely through the air above, but the only sound that reached me was a soft, far-away buzz of cheerful conversation. It was present in a reassuring kind of way, but it was peaceful.

A long, soft musical tone rose above the background noise, carrying easily across the balcony. I was the source. I was currently reclining on a pile of fine, soft cushions, watching the cityscape idly while humming a song that I remembered from the Dragon Realms. It was a song written by the moles if I remembered correctly, one about the wife of a sailor voyaging far across the sea, waiting for him to return. It was faintly sad and longing, but mainly hopeful in its verses and it had become a favourite of mine since my passing. It struck and obvious personal chord with me.

I hummed a few more notes, pitch rising and falling smoothly and delicately. The wind moved gently at my command, a new tone ringing out with a sound resembling a flute, filling out the song's melody alongside by humming. A harmony joined it, closely matching the sound of my voice. My brow tightened in concentration, but aside from that I remained in my relaxed state. While I continued humming the song's lyrics I allowed my mind to begin to wander. As had become quite a common occurrence for me, I began reflecting on my time here so far.

Honestly, it was astonishing to think of all of the things that I had seen and experienced since waking up here. The afterlife had been just as much of an adventure as my life in the Dragon Realms, and I really couldn't believe how much time had passed without my realizing it. I had seen so many fantastic places, from elaborate cities to majestic forests, to mountain ranges, twisting canyons, and everything in between. I had visited towns suspended between the canopies of the largest trees I had ever seen, villages built right into the clouds, and even whole cities in the depths of the ocean.

The last one had been the most shocking thing to me, but also one of the most incredible in an odd, crazy way. It had been an unsettling, but also strangely liberating day when I had learned an interesting and unexpected fact: Dragons that weren't alive didn't actually need to breathe, which meant that staying underwater for indefinite periods of time was entirely possible. After overcoming my fears of the depths I had discovered an entirely different world underneath the waves, and while I much preferred the open air to the chilling depths it was still quite fun to visit. Cyril seemed especially fond of it, second only to the frigid mountain fortresses in the arctic regions for him.

And the people. There were so many that I had met since my arrival! A smile grew on my lips as I recalled the countless friendships that had blossomed from them. Oddly enough, and rather uncomfortably at first, many of the dragons that had approached me were victims of my time as Terror of the Skies. They'd sought me out when they heard of my arrival here, and I had been afraid that it was revenge they were seeking, but the truth came as a total shock.

They weren't there for vengeance. They had come to offer their forgiveness for actions that they knew weren't my own, and to express their curiosity to hear my side of the story. I had been preparing for and dreading more of the same bitter, accusing jeers that I was used to from the early years after my liberation, but when I found instead was understanding, or at the very least acceptance. I wasn't entirely sure how to react when it happened.

It wasn't only strangers that I had met, either. One day, completely out of the blue, I actually met my _parents_. As it turned out, Terrador had met them not too long after he had passed. Knowing of his association with me, my mother and father had found him after he died and introduced themselves, and soon after my passing Terrador had brought me to see them.

I could barely even put into words what that moment was like. It was easily one of the most shocking and overwhelming days in my...well, not my _life_ , but my existence I supposed. My parents, the dragons that I had never known and that had never had a chance to know me, just standing there right in front of me one day. It was just indescribable! The feelings I had felt; the _connection_ that had been there the instant I first saw them; it was something I had never known before. It just felt so...so _safe_ , and familiar in a deep, instinctual kind of way. It had easily become one of my absolute favourite memories.

I stopped by to see them almost every day now. Without my own family here with me, it was an enormous comfort to at least have _them_ to be with. It made me feel a little more complete, and it was one of my favourite parts of being here.

My voice swelled in volume, the notes rising into a chorus. It sounded like an echo as I harmonized with myself, reverberating off of the house wall behind me to give the song an even grander feel. I smiled, pleased by the sound.

I had also met _Spyro's_ parents. Not the dragonflies—though I was able to visit them too—but his actual biological parents. I had never seen it coming, but one day they had simply turned up at my door here in the city. I'd had no idea who they were at first, but very quickly I picked up on the familiar traits between them, and when they'd formally introduced themselves it was confirmed. They had already known so much about Spyro, but even so they'd had many, _many_ questions to ask. I had felt so incredibly honoured when they thanked me for doing so much to help their son through the years and for the joy that I had given him. There were no words to do it justice. All I knew was that I couldn't wait to see Spyro's reaction when he got the chance to finally meet them for himself.

And, to my complete and utter disbelief, I had even met Malefor. The dragon once known as the Dark Master, whom I'd thought I would never have to face again, was here.

A messenger had approached me one day with the news. Not only was Malefor here in Eternity, which on its own was enough of a shock, but he wanted to see me. Not to taunt me or bring me further suffering, though. He wanted to _apologize_ for all of the horrors that he had inflicted, both to me and through me. He wanted a chance to try and make things right.

It had taken me years to work up the courage to actually go and see him, but eventually I just couldn't ignore him any longer. I had found him completely alone in an empty meadow, far, far removed from all of the other souls that inhabited this realm. He looked strikingly different than I remembered: Gone was the aura of menace and cruelty. His colours were brighter, more proud and regal rather than dark and threatening, and his eyes were a more natural-looking purple. Actually, they were almost the same colour as Spyro's. His muzzle had held a thin smile when he saw me instead of a mocking sneer.

He was very polite, and very formal. It gave him an air of nobility, like Cyril but without the pompousness. Really, he wasn't at all like the Dark Master had been in any conceivable way. As he explained it to me, the darkness and madness that had corrupted his mind in life had been erased after his death, allowing him to see the truth of what he had done to the world's innocent people with harsh clarity. The shame and guilt had been absolutely crushing, so much so that he sought out total isolation as an escape, and it had taken nearly a century before he could look at himself with anything other than loathing. Another few years after that, the guilt had started to turn into acceptance.

That was one of the things I had learned about this place. Anger and hatred lost all real meaning when the pains that fuelled them were erased by time and community. Even after separating himself from the rest of Eternity's inhabitants, there had been those that had come in search of him anyway. They had spoken with him. Gotten to know him. Forgiven him, just like my own victims had forgiven me. With their help, he had gradually learned to forgive himself.

We had talked for quite some time after that. To my surprise I'd found that I actually understood him a lot more than I thought I would, and I could even relate to him to some degree. I had thought that I would hate him forever after what he had done to me, but...he wasn't actually so bad. I'd even gone back to see him a couple more times since then, and now I was actually starting to consider him a friend.

What an amazingly bizarre time this had been.

My humming rose in pitch again, the final chorus ringing out in a triumphant finale. The last notes of the song echoed across the balcony, held for far longer than any non-wind dragon could ever manage. Finally I let them fade into silence, and after that spent a long moment in contemplation with a small, satisfied smile on my lips. It was just at that moment that I heard wings, however, and I looked up to my right to see a familiar red dragoness hovering down toward me.

"That was beautiful, Cynder," Scarlett praised me, her eyes gleaming excitedly. "You're really getting good!"

I chuckled and glanced away from a mild feeling of embarrassment. "Oh, come on. It's nothing special."

"What are you talking about? It sounded perfect to me."

I just chuckled again, watching as Scarlett landed gently on the balcony and walked closer to me. She pulled another cushion forward and lay down on top of it facing me. A second passed in silence after that, Scarlett studying me quietly before she spoke again.

"Remind me, what was it that made you start practicing again?" she asked. "You'd only just started learning wind-song before you died, didn't you? And you only started again a couple of years ago if I remember right. What made you pick it back up after so long?"

"Well..." I answered slowly, considering my response before giving a small shrug with my wings. "I mean, I did want to try and master it eventually, and I have more than enough time for it now, so I figured why not?"

Scarlett gave a small hum, nodding once. "I suppose that makes sense."

"Yeah. That was half of it, anyway. But...really, it's because of Spyro."

Scarlett's expression became more curious. "Spyro?"

I nodded. "You remember how it was him that gave me the idea to learn to sing in the first place?"

"Oh, right." Her expression turned a touch more thoughtful. "It really is a shame that you never got a chance to learn very much before passing. It sounded like he was very eager to hear you."

Suddenly, a look of understanding filled her eyes. She met my gaze, seeing the mix of faint regret and longing that I felt.

"Oh. I think I see now..."

"I thought it would be a nice surprise for him when he eventually gets here," I said, and Scarlett nodded along. "I've actually been going to see him and Ruby a lot recently, and...Well, I think his time might be getting close."

"Really?" Scarlett asked, a hint of concern entering her voice. "Is he doing alright?"

I hesitated, trying to think of how to word my answer. It was a slightly uncomfortable topic, and I always had trouble finding the best way to express my feelings on the matter.

"He's...Well, yeah, he's alright I guess. He isn't sick or anything, but he's been looking very tired the last several times I've visited him. His memory is slipping more and more too."

"Oh, poor thing," Scarlett frowned sympathetically. "That must be hard to watch."

"It is a bit, yeah. Sometimes I just wish so badly that I could help somehow, or at least be able to just talk to him and reassure him that things are going to be okay. Still, he's managing as well as he can."

Scarlett grunted quietly. She seemed to be debating what the best thing to say was in this situation. Eventually she just asked, "And how is Ruby doing with this?"

"She's staying strong," I said with a bit more confidence. "I worry about how this is affecting her, but she's handling it well so far and she's doing a wonderful job taking care of Spyro. One thing I am really glad for is that she has Cliff with her to support her, too."

I smiled faintly at the thought, and Scarlett did as well.

"That is a good thing," she agreed. "I'm sure it's a comfort to know that she doesn't have to go through all of this alone."

"It is. I know I've said it before, but I don't think I could have asked for a better dragon for her."

"Seems the females in your family have a knack for picking the right males, huh?" Scarlett grinned.

I snorted with laughter, and for a moment after that we were both silent. I turned my gaze out toward the endless city, watching dragons walking together in the streets and flying side by side in the air. It was a heartwarming sight, certainly, but it did still leave me feeling just a little bit jealous.

"So," Scarlett spoke up again a short while later, and I thought I detected a note of teasing amusement in her voice, "I guess you're getting a bit excited to see Spyro again if his time is coming."

I fixed her with a conflicted look. "I mean...yes, and no? I don't really know how to explain it. I would love nothing more than to have him here with me, but it just feels... _wrong_ to say that I'm looking forward to the day that my mate dies. Yeah, this place is incredible and I can't complain about the end result, but the process itself is still painful for everyone involved."

"Hmm," Scarlett nodded slowly. "That's true."

"But..." I continued, eventually giving a large sigh, "I do miss him. I _really_ miss him. I'm glad that I have the ability to go see him whenever I want to, but I miss being able to actually talk to him, or to feel him hold me like he always used to."

"I understand," Scarlett said with a warm smile. "It's a confusing situation, but no one can fault you for wanting to be with your mate, especially after how long you've been apart. There's nothing wrong about the way you feel."

I smiled back at her, grateful for her encouragement. I still felt uncomfortable about this whole thing, though. Hoping for someone to die so that I could have him beside me again? That seemed so selfish! What about the people that he would be leaving behind?

Still, I couldn't deny that Scarlett's words did help. Whenever I spoke to her, she always had a way of bringing me back up from dark thoughts. She was right, of course. Death was painful, but Eternity was the farthest thing from it. I had no reason to feel guilty.

"I just can't believe it's been this long," I told her. My eyes drifted once more over the unending cityscape beyond the balcony, distant with thought. "It's like...like it was only yesterday that I woke up here, but at the same time every day I'm here without my family feels like eternity by itself. It's just hard to wait, I guess."

Scarlett reached over to pat my forepaw with hers, offering me a gentle smile.

"I know, Cynder. You're not alone in feeling this way. Others I've talked to have said the same thing. It'll be fine in the end. You'll see."

I nodded, chuckling quietly. "Thanks. I know I'm just being silly, anyway. It's like Alona said before: It's just temporary. Being reunited with them is inevitable, and after that..." I paused, a wistful smile growing on my face. "After that we'll never be separated again."

"That's the spirit," Scarlett grinned.

I was much more at ease after that, my momentary worries abated. We talked about less serious topics after that, just enjoying a friendly, peaceful conversation. It lasted for the better part of an hour, but eventually Scarlett took her leave and I spent another short while in silent contemplation on the balcony after that. Without our friendly banter to distract me, my mind wandered back to our conversation about Spyro quickly enough. A moment later a new urge struck me, and I rose to my paws.

Turning toward the balcony doorway, I padded through it and the world around me shifted as though I had just stepped through a portal. Instead of standing inside my expansive home, I stood on a grassy floating plateau before the Gateway entrance. The sky behind me, which had been a crystal clear blue only an instant before, was now painted in a warm orange and purple light as the sun dipped toward the clouds below.

It was something that had taken a _lot_ of getting used to when I first arrived here. Alona had said that time behaved differently in this realm, but she had neglected to mention that space did as well. Both were fluid here, and as strange as it had been to get my mind around it had taken almost no time at all for me to appreciate how useful and convenient this was. With but a thought, I could be wherever I wanted, _whenever_ I wanted with almost total freedom.

The thought had obviously struck me that I could just use this freedom to jump ahead any number of decades and arrive at a point in time where my family had already passed on from the Dragon Realms, ending my separation. Two things prevented it. For one thing, as much as I wanted to be with Spyro and Ruby again, it didn't seem right to skip the entire rest of their lives like that. I would miss so much! Even if they told me absolutely everything that happened to them since I died, it was so much different than getting to watch happening with my own eyes.

The second thing was that no matter how far ahead I tried to move, my destination never seemed to get any closer. It was like time here mirrored time in the living world—morning, afternoon, evening and night were the same, and the days passed side by side—but at the same time it was decoupled from it. I just had no explanation for it.

I shook my head to clear these thoughts. They weren't important right now. I'd come here with a firm destination in mind, in both space and time. I wanted to be with my family, and evening was the perfect time to do it, when they would all be home.

Stepping through the large marble archway and past the small entrance hall, I found myself in the familiar circular chamber that I had first woken up in so many years ago. It was empty—which wasn't a surprise; this room was always open for anyone that needed it, after all—and the interior was only softly illuminated by the setting sun outside. It was comfortably quiet and private, and I felt completely at ease as I walked into the centre of the chamber and closed my eyes, focusing on where I wanted to go.

In what had become a very familiar process to me now, I felt myself drifting away and losing all substance, vanishing like a wisp of shadow from the Realm of the Ancestors and entering the cool, welcoming void of darkness—the very essence of my element. A moment later my surroundings changed and I found myself emerging in a familiar, warmly lit hallway, wooden doors lining the wall and flickering lanterns providing a welcome orange glow.

I moved toward one of the doors, not really walking but more floating since I had no discernible form anymore. I phased through the door like it was nothing more than mist, and on the other side I found a very familiar bedroom. It was dark inside, a single candle providing the only light, and two figures could be seen. A flood of mixed emotions ran through my soul at the sight of Spyro lying heavily on top of his bed while Ruby sat beside it, leaning close and talking to him in a hushed voice. I moved closer, melding into the shadows around them both.

"Come on, Dad," Ruby was saying, a patient smile on her muzzle. "After you have your medicine I'll let you rest."

Spyro's breath leaked out in a deep, tired huff as he looked up toward the cup that Ruby was holding toward him, his brows creased in a puzzled look.

"What's it for?" he asked, and I felt an inner twinge of sympathy at the sound of his voice. It was raspy and weak, almost like he was out of breath.

"For your memory. Remember when we talked about it earlier?"

His head tilted slightly in confusion, but eventually he said, "Oh..."

"Here," Ruby urged him, bringing the glass down closer to his mouth. "It will help. I promise."

Spyro hesitated a second longer, and I could feel my heart aching for him more and more. The confused expression was a familiar one from many, many decades ago, and I hated seeing him slipping back into that state.

 _Oh, Spyro...This is so unfair for you._

At length, Spyro gave in to Ruby's insistence and reached up with a forepaw to draw the cup toward his mouth. His paw was unsteady, but Ruby kept hers on the cup as well to help him. He cringed noticeably from the taste and a couple of sharp coughs shook him after he had swallowed, but once again Ruby was there, rubbing his back to help settle him.

"There," she said, giving another smile. "I'll get out of your scales now so you can rest. See you in the morning, Dad."

A small, grateful smile crossed Spyro's lips as he allowed his head to sink back down onto the bedding.

"Thanks, Ruby," he sighed.

Ruby leaned her head down to nuzzle Spyro's brow, and if I had the form to do it I would be smiling at the hum of contentment that he made in his chest.

"Goodnight, Dad. I love you."

Spyro gave another low rumble as his only reply, though his smile stretched wider. It looked like he was already half asleep, and with silent steps Ruby eased over to the door and backed through it, closing it as quietly as she could behind her. I passed back through it as well and found that Cliff was waiting on the other side, having just emerged from his and Ruby's own room.

"How's he doing?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Same as usual," Ruby answered before giving a small sigh and looking down at the empty glass in her forepaw. "Even at four doses a day, his memory is barely lasting two hours anymore. Do you think we should talk to the doctors again to see if anything else will help?"

Cliff was silent for several seconds, his expression tight, but finally he said, "If that's what you want to do then yes, let's do it. But...we've seen them several times already, too, and they seemed pretty certain the last few times that it's just nature catching up with him. Dad's been fighting his own memory to cheat amnesia for almost two hundred years now, and...maybe he's just worn out."

Ruby let out a heavy sigh, her head drooping wearily, and Cliff moved forward to pull her into an embrace with his wings. I shifted closer too. I might have been free from the pains of the world, but that didn't make it any easier seeing my daughter unhappy. I pressed in as close to her as I could, enveloping her with my presence. She let out another breath, but this one was quieter than the last.

"I know you're right," she said. "I just hate feeling like there's nothing I can do."

 _Tell me about it._

"There is something you can do," Cliff said, lifting Ruby's chin with a forepaw. "We keep doing what we're doing now. We keep giving him his medicine, and we make sure he knows that he has his family with him every day to look out for him."

Ruby blinked, looking up into the smiling face of her mate with an expression of surprise. He leaned forward and brushed his muzzle along hers, resting with their brows together, and I could sense Ruby relax into his hold. I smiled internally, so glad that my daughter had a dragon like him to help her through this.

"Now, come on," Cliff continued with a grin. "You know that Dad hates seeing you upset. What would he think if he knew you were getting all down on yourself?"

Ruby quickly smirked back at him. "He'd blame you for letting it happen."

"Wha—" Cliff blurted. "That's not fair! Since when have you been _that_ dependent on me? You are your mother's daughter, after all."

Ruby let out a quiet laugh and shook her head. "Well, you do have me there."

They spent a moment in silence together after that, and I took that as an indication that my daughter would be fine for another day. After pressing closer to her one last time I turned my attention back to the bedroom that we had just left. I passed inside and lingered there for a short time after that, watching Spyro's back rise and fall with his faintly laboured breathing. Ancestors, he looked so old and tired, his scales dry and chipped, his wings wrinkled and his claws dull. Age had not been kind to him, but beneath it all I could still see the strong, proud dragon I had known in life...

A weak murmur caught my attention, and that was when I noticed the tension in Spyro's expression. His eyes were clamped shut tight, his mouth drawn into a grimace, and his breathing had become unsteady. Worried, I moved closer."

"...nowhere...left," he mumbled in his sleep, his words slurred and hard to make out. "...know...what I have...to do..."

I sighed inwardly, my worry turning to sympathy when I recognized the same nightmare that had plagued him for his entire life after the war. Without any hesitation I shifted over to the bed and bound with the shadows that surrounded him, wrapping him in my presence.

 _I'm with you, Spyro. I promise, I'm still right here..._

The influence that a dragon's spirit had on the natural world was minute at best, but in my experience sensitive dragons could sometimes pick up on it. After only a moment Spyro's twitching and his strained breathing began to still, and a long, heavy sigh left his nostrils. His expression relaxed, a faint hint of a smile turning up the corner of his lips, and I smiled to myself when I saw it. Whether he was aware of it or not, I felt certain that he could sense me there.

Free of any more nightmares, Spyro drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **How long has it been?**

 **It's getting harder and harder to keep track of the amount of time that's passed. The fact that it isn't linear here makes it hard enough, but it basically has no meaning on top of that. It doesn't affect anything here, so why would anyone bother paying attention to it? Most of the time if I ask another dragon how long they've been here they'll just shrug and say they have no idea.**

 **How long have I been apart from my family? How much longer do I still have to wait? As incredible as I find this place, it's getting harder and harder to enjoy it without someone at my side to share it with.**

 **When I died, I was so worried about Spyro because I thought he needed me, but maybe...Maybe I'm the one that needed him all along...**

-~.~-*-~.~-

It was another clear, beautiful day in the Realm of the Ancestors. Light beamed down from the sun directly overhead, bathing the endless city's streets in warmth. I could feel it heating the scales on my back and relaxing my tense muscles, and I let out a contented sigh.

It was the perfect kind of day for a trip to the market, and I had been taking advantage of it to do just that. All around me, a maze of wooden, fabric-covered stalls and storefronts stretched out in every direction and dragons of every size and colour milled about, browsing the vendors' offerings or talking animatedly amongst themselves. It reminded me of some of the larger festivals that had been held in Warfang, but unlike those times this was an everyday occurrence here.

I loved the markets here in Eternity, though their existence had puzzled me a great deal when I'd first learned of them. It had come very much as a surprise to me when I had stumbled across one of them while wandering the streets aimlessly one day. For one thing, no one here had any needs, so many of the basic 'essentials' that markets offered back in the Dragon Realms were made redundant. For another, there was no form of currency here, so how was a market supposed to even operate? It just didn't make sense to me.

I had learned quickly that profit wasn't the purpose of these market venues. No, it was purely for a social function, there entirely for the pleasure of it and not out of need. Dragons here took a great deal of joy and pride in the trades they had learned in life—or even after it, in many cases—and the fruits of their labour were offered freely here to anyone who would appreciate them. It wasn't just about the shops' inventory, however. It was about the community. The air here buzzed unendingly with jovial conversation and laughter, and I could literally spend days at a time here meeting new people and listening to their stories. I _had_ done so on more than one occasion, leaving the market long after arriving at it without a single item with me, but always with a smile on my face.

This time, however, my goal was a material one, or at least one of my goals was. Currently a thick woven rug was rolled up under my wing, made by a dragoness who had the most incredible dexterity with her claws and bearing a pattern of warm, autumn-like colours that I thought would look great in front of the fireplace in one of my home's sitting rooms. A silk, burgundy scarf with silver-threaded edges also hung around my neck, which I had picked up not too long ago when it happened to catch my eye. Now I was searching for supplies to make a meal. I was in the mood for a roast boar dinner this evening, and so I was on the lookout for a butcher with an appropriate selection.

My other goal...Well, it was a little harder to explain. Recently I had been feeling...I guess the right word would be 'restless'. It wasn't that I was unhappy. Far from it. I felt perfectly at peace here, and if absolutely nothing changed for the rest of time I would be content. I would always have new people to talk to and new places to explore, and I would always have the security of knowing that danger and unrest would never touch me again. But, even so, I couldn't help but notice that the longer I was here, the more the things I did felt...incomplete.

It wasn't a mystery what the reason was, to me or anyone else. I knew what I needed— _who_ I needed—to make this frustrating sense of emptiness go away. The problem was that I didn't know how much longer I would have to wait, and it was really starting to wear on me.

I needed my mate, and after what had to be at least a hundred years the time for our reunion still hadn't come.

That was why I had been coming to the market more and more often. When my thoughts grew too troubled or lonely the city's market squares always helped take my mind off of things and provided a temporary boost to my spirits. I could immerse myself in the tangle of bodies and the drone of joyful voices, and allow my own worries to disappear into the back recesses of my mind.

Or at least, most days I could. Today, I was unexpectedly interrupted.

Of all the multitude of scale colours that could be found on the past residents of the Dragon Realms, white wasn't one of them. Therefore, when I rounded a corner in the rows of stalls and caught a glimmer of white ahead it immediately seized my attention. The source was a tall and slenderly-built male dragon, standing in front of me with scales as pure white as the clouds, bronze horns and chest plating, and eyes of a similar hue. He had an aura of purpose and ancient power about him, and he drew many curious looks from the dragons that passed him on their own way through the market. His gaze was fixed squarely on me, and when I met that gaze a polite smile formed on his muzzle.

I recognized his role immediately. In my time here I had seen many dragons and dragonesses that shared this otherworldly feeling about them. They served as messengers in this realm, children of the Ancestors themselves as the story had it, and judging by this one's colouring he was in Alona's service. When he spoke my suspicion was confirmed.

"Cynder," he greeted me, bowing his head low. "I come with a message from Lady Alona. Your presence has been requested at the Gateway."

This news drew another round of curious gazes from the crowd, but also a number of discreet, knowing looks and smiles. My own reaction was one of surprise at first. Alona was summoning me? Now? What could she possibly need me for?

It was then that the word 'Gateway' fully registered, and my whole body went rigid. I nearly dropped the rug I was holding, my eyes going wide and my mouth falling open wordlessly. My heart rate began to spike.

The Gateway. There was only one reason that I could think of for Alona to summon me there.

I stammered for a moment before I was finally able to find my voice.

"O-of course," I answered with a bow. "I'll be there as quickly as I can."

The messenger's only response was a simple nod, and with that I stepped around another corner in the market and immediately found myself on the street leading up to my house, the noise of the crowd gone just like that. I hurried up the lane and through the polished oak doorway, rushing into the wide open central hallway, dropping the rug and launching myself up to the top floor with my wings. Once there I headed down the central hallway to the master bedroom.

Removing the scarf, I carefully placed it on a nearby wall hanger and paused just long enough to smooth my neck scales down with a paw before turning back toward the door, but then I paused when I passed the mirror on the wall. I felt somewhat foolish for it, but I still felt compelled to examine myself and make sure everything was in pristine condition. Vanity wasn't normally one of my traits, but if this summons meant what I thought it did...

My paws were shaking, nervous, jittery energy filling my entire being. Was this really the day that I had been waiting for with such anxiety and excitement? Was he really here? Was it an easy passing? Oh, Ancestors, I hoped so.

I jolted when I realized that I was wasting time, and I spun toward the bedroom door once again and took off at a gallop. When I reached the main hall I leapt down to the ground floor at a reckless speed and rushed through the door.

I emerged on the familiar grassy plateau of the Gateway feeling a bit short of breath. The messenger from before was already there, standing beside me, and he gave me a quick sidelong look and a nod when I appeared.

"Are you ready to proceed?" he asked me.

For a moment I didn't answer, taking a deep, unsteady breath in a futile attempt to settle my nerves. When that failed, I grunted in surrender.

"I'm ready."

The messenger nodded again and beckoned with a wing for me to follow as he padded calmly up to the Gateway entrance. I trailed him obediently, but I could feel my heart rate climbing with every step I took. Only a moment later we had passed through the archway into the small entry hall, and once we had the light behind us I was finally able to see what lay in the main chamber ahead.

I almost collapsed, weakness shooting down my limbs and causing a tremor to run through my whole body. I let out a weak gasp and my paw rose to cover my mouth at the sight of the figure that sat inside the room, his back to the doorway as he leaned over a large book with Alona and Ignitus flanking him. He was mostly obscured from view by the wing that Alona had draped over his back, but even if I hadn't been able to recognize the shape of his horns and tail tip, or the frills that topped his skull and ran down his tail, his vibrant purple scales were unmistakeable.

I couldn't stand anymore. I dropped to my haunches and a muffled sob burst into my paw. Tears beaded in my eyes, and my chest felt like it was going to burst from the swell of jumbled emotions that was rising inside it. The one that rose above all the rest of them was elation, however.

It was really him. Spyro was here.

I laughed into my paws from the rush of pure joy that filled my soul. The force of it was overpowering, and I had to close my eyes as more tears spilled free. I started shaking as I lost all composure, and the messenger chose that moment to step over to my side and lay a steadying wing across my back.

"It's alright," he told me kindly. "You will be together soon. Have patience."

I could only nod back, my face split with a smile so wide that it almost hurt. Patience was an extremely difficult thing for me to come by at the moment, though. Spyro was right _there_ , so close I could almost reach out and touch him! If I called out it there was no possible way he wouldn't hear me, but I couldn't bring myself to interrupt Alona.

I could only watch as she and Ignitus spoke to Spyro while his shoulders trembled from his own flood of emotions. I couldn't hear what was being said, and a thousand anxious questions raced through my head about what they were saying and why Spyro was reacting the way he was. He turned his head up toward Alona then, though, and that was when I saw the immeasurable joy that shone in his eyes and the huge smile that graced his muzzle—his bright, clear eyes and proud, strong, youthful muzzle. Relief flooded through me at the sight, and I broke down all over again.

He looked like a dream. There was no other way to describe it. I had gotten so accustomed to the old, worn-out dragon back in the world of the living that I had almost forgotten what he _really_ looked like, but now...It had been so, so long since I had seen him looking so full of vitality.

I couldn't bear waiting any longer! I wanted to charge in there, tackle Spyro to the ground and grab him in a crushing hug that I would never, ever release him from. My heart was racing out of control and my limbs were shaking fitfully, but something kept me locked in place. Maybe it was the messenger's wing still resting on my back. Maybe it was that instinctual sense that told me I shouldn't disturb an Ancestor when they were working. Whatever it was I could barely stand it! The anticipation was going to kill me all over again!

Within the chamber, Spyro bowed his head as Alona pulled him closer with her wing and held him in a reassuring hug. I could see the stream of tears running down his face, but I took solace in the smile that was still stuck on his muzzle that showed they were tears of joy. When Alona released her hold Ignitus moved in and took Spyro in a hug of his own, Spyro visibly laughing and returning the embrace without hesitation. A smile crossed my lips at the sight, but the longing in my chest only grew more intense. It should be me in there wrapping Spyro in my wings and offering him my support in this overwhelming experience.

Ignitus pulled back, holding Spyro out to meet his gaze, and a few words were exchanged between the two. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but soon enough Spyro nodded his head and Ignitus backed away. Spyro looked to Alona next, a confused and curious look coming over his features when she spoke again, and that was when she looked my way.

I froze instantly when her eyes locked straight on to mine, a surge of mixed anxiousness and eagerness filling my being. Then she nodded her head discreetly, and I knew that _finally_ my time was here. The messenger retracted his wing, allowing me to stand, but as soon as I did I nearly toppled over again. This was it. This was the moment I had been waiting for since my own death so long ago.

It was really happening!

My eyes turned to rest on Spyro again, and all of my nervousness vanished in a heartbeat. Pausing only long enough to wipe the tears off of my cheeks, I stepped forward into the arched doorway. Spyro heard the movement and quickly turned his head toward me with a look of confusion, but when our eyes met that all changed.

It was as if the universe stood still for a moment. Spyro's eyes went wider than I had ever seen before, his breath rushing out in a shaking gasp and his mouth hanging open. I beamed at him, internally amused by his reaction, but that feeling was vastly overshadowed by ecstasy.

"Cynder," he breathed, and the sound of his voice sent a shiver through me. I blinked as my eyes misted over again, my smile spreading wider than ever before, unable to contain the sheer joy inside of me.

"Hey, handsome."

It looked like he was in shock. He took a hesitant couple of steps toward me like he was in a daze, still with that wide-eyed, slack-jawed expression, and I descended the steps to meet him. We drew to a stop a pace away from each other, each taking a moment to look the other over, probably with the same surreal feeling of disbelief.

He looked _good!_ Physically he was back in the full of his prime, just as strong and fit as I remembered but without any of the battle scars to taint his appearance. His purple and gold scales practically glowed in the light, making him look like royalty. And his eyes...so bright and clear, shining from the flows of joyful tears that were pouring out of them. This really was just like a dream, and I was _praying_ that I wouldn't wake up.

I breathed in, and his familiar, comforting scent greeted me. At the same time he reached forward with a shaking forepaw to cup my cheek, and it was like a jolt of electricity when he made contact, making my legs feel weak. I breathed out a deep, blissful sigh and pressed my own forepaw over his, closing my eyes and immersing myself in his touch, one that I hadn't felt in far, far too long.

Spyro gave a heavy, rattling breath, and I looked up to see him barely holding himself together. His eyes were soaked, and though a huge smile was on his lips they were trembling fiercely. It was a look of relief, joy and love the likes of which I had never seen before, and that was what broke me.

Another sob burst through my jaws before I could cut it off, and with no more hesitation I lurched forward and grabbed on to my mate with all of my strength, burying my face in his neck and shaking all over from the flood of emotions that I couldn't contain anymore. I felt his wings close around me immediately, covering me in warmth, and I melted into his embrace completely.

"I m-missed you so much," I choked out. "Oh, Spyro, I'm so happy to see you."

I felt him squeeze tighter with his wings, his chest jerking as he took in another unsteady breath. After that his head shifted as he placed a kiss on my brow, and for a moment after that I just savoured the feeling of it. It was so simple, but it was something that I hadn't experienced in _so_ long.

Eventually, I just couldn't resist the urge growing within me any longer. I pulled my head back just enough to meet his lips with mine, and after that everything around us faded from existence as pure, total bliss filled my soul. Spyro pressed in with just as much fervor, and I lost track of how long we stayed that way. I easily could have remained there forever.

Spyro was finally here. The loneliness that had weighed down my heart for a century was utterly and completely erased.

Finally, I was _whole_ again.

* * *

 **(A/N): The End!**

 **Couple of notes about this chapter: Firstly, the 'song' in the second part of this chapter. I realize it's a bit of a cop-out not actually having any song lyrics in there, but I'm actually the WORST at writing songs. Stories, I have no problem with. Songs? Nuh-uh. But, given the comments I got in One Day about never getting to see if Cynder learned to sing, I felt like I had to put in something, so hopefully it's acceptable.**

 **Secondly, I know some people will probably be disappointed about where it ended and not getting to see how Cynder reacts to Spyro saying he got his memories back, but as I was writing it I really, really felt like this was the right place to stop. Sorry. ^^;**

 **And with that, the story of One Day is officially concluded. :D I just want to say a really big thank you to everyone who has read these stories and for all of the amazingly kind comments everyone has been leaving. It really does mean the world to see that people have enjoyed these mini-fics as much as they have, so thank you. :)**

 **I'm not 100% done with this quite yet though. Unqualified Nuclear Physicist was extremely helpful and pointed out quite a few mistakes throughout the previous chapter, so I'll be going through and adjusting a lot of them at some point in the near future. For the story itself though, this is the end. This has been a lot of fun. Now that this is finished, it's back to SoD we go. :D**


End file.
